Strive for Easiness Again
by Game2002
Summary: Just when the yukkuris thought they have finally found a place where they can "take it easy" forever, their past nightmare comes back to haunt them. The Smashers will do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of these bun-like creatures.
1. Welcome to New, Easy World of Yukkuris

_"There is nothing worse then being surrounded by a bunch of people telling you to do what is right, when they can't define that definition, without a lot of hatred and judgment behind it."_  
― Shannon L. Alder

.

.

.

A Game2002 Production

.

.

.

I am Moe Carter, president of Yukkurica, a country in a world once populated by creatures known as yukkuris. Yukkuris have been a part of our daily lives, be it pets, food, livestock, parts of the ecosystem, or even targets of abuse.

I said "once," as they no longer exist anywhere in our world. About five months ago, people claiming to be from an alternate universe came and told us that all these yukkuri abusing and killing was causing the resurrection of an ancient evil. Since the people of our world have become so accustomed to abusing yukkuris, they refused to stop, so the only thing to do left was to send all the yukkuris out of our world and to one where they can live in peace.

I have always been neutral towards the subject of yukkuri abuse, but I was forced to comply with a dangerous man who used acts of terrorism to allow abusers to do what they like in peace, as for a long time, there have been disputes between abusers and people who fight for the welfare of yukkuris. When I saw that all this yukkuri issue was making things worse and worse, I finally decided that it was for the best that yukkuris do not exist in our world. Perhaps it really is time for these creatures to finally retire from being toys for abusers.

It's been five months since then, and the world leaders were trying their best to make the world adapt to a life without yukkuris. Some people were able to adapt to this change, but some are still unable to adapt. I read news about people going into such a great depression that they died from it, and there were even reports of suicide due to being unable to cope with a life without yukkuris.

Seeing all this made me think if I really did the right thing… Was it really a good idea to remove yukkuris from our world for eternity? Or should I continue to do my best to make people adapt to this new life?

.

.

.

SUPER SMASH BROS.

X

YUKKURI SHITEITTE NE

STRIVE FOR EASINESS AGAIN

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1  
Welcome to New, Easy World of Yukkuris**

* * *

Smash Mansion would've been more crowded than usual if it weren't for the fact that not everyone was there at the moment.

Lucina came back to Smash Mansion about two months after she went back home, this time with her "mother" Reflet. They were taking a break from work, and the former wanted to come back to this place, as she had grew attached to it. According to Reflet, Robin and Chrom had more work to do than them, so they were unable to come.

Rosalina paid the Smashers a visit to the mansion for the first time, and as she was currently living on the Bionis, it was no surprise that Shulk would know about her wanting to pay the Smashers a visit. He tagged along as well, as he wanted to travel to other places. This was the first time he went outside his own island. Fiora tagged along, since she was his girlfriend.

Rosalina, Peach, and Zelda were seated on chairs placed underneath a parasol at the lawn, chatting with each other happily while eating snacks. Around them, some other Smashers, children and adult, were playing croquet.

"I'm sorry if we came at the wrong time and made this place a bit crowded," Rosalina said to the other two women.

"It's all right," Peach told her. "We have a big house, so it won't get crowded so easily."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here until you go back?" Zelda asked Rosalina.

"It's all right," Rosalina told her. "We already found a hotel in this town."

"We're more than happy to be your tour guide here in Eagleland, so call us whenever you need us!" Peach told her.

"We will!" said Rosalina with a smile.

"This isn't golf! You're not supposed to send it flying into the air!" someone shouted. The three turned to see Luigi pointing at Charizard. "This isn't a game about who hits the ball the highest into the sky, but send it rolling through hoops! I thought we explained the rules to you already!"

"Give him a break-a," Mario told Luigi. "He's not-a human, so he probably can't-a undastand things so easily."

"Forget about that," said Game & Watch. "How about someone go and get the ball? It flew over the fence."

Charizard went over to the front gate, where he saw Olimar and Alph standing out there, and the former was holding the ball in his hands. "Hello!" he said to Charizard. "I assume that you are looking for this ball and that the hammer you're holding isn't… for guard duty?"

When the others saw that Olimar had come, some of them immediately went to greet him. "Olimar! Nice of you to drop by!" Fox said to him.

"Hope I'm not disturbing you people," the Hocotatian said to him.

"You're not at all," Fox told him. "You're always welcome!"

"Before that, let me introduce to you a colleague of mine," Olimar said while pointing at Alph. "His name is Alph."

"Nice to meet you! My colleague Olimar told me a lot about you people!" Alph said while shaking hands with some of the Smashers.

"Nice to meet-a you too!" Mario said to him. "Snake mentioned meeting you at da Bioneez."

"Regarding why I'm here… You see, I told him about the time when we went to the world of yukkuris, and after telling him about what yukkuris are, he became interested and really wants to see them for himself," Olimar told the Smashers. "I'm wondering if it is possible for you to take us there."

"You'll have to ask Master Hand about that, and we haven't heard from him in a while, and the last time we checked, the Final Destination isn't floating above our mansion," said Fox as he looked into the air with one hand over his eyes, and he noticed something rectangular in shape high above the mansion. "Okay, it's back again. Wasn't there a while ago…"

"Is it just me, or is its shape different this time around?" asked Luigi. "And I think it seems to be coming down."

Everyone watched as the Final Destination came closer and closer to the ground until it was floating a few centimeters above the mansion, and its shape was indeed different. Rather than being round and having a purple edge, it was now rectangle and mostly blue in color.

There was a flash of light coming from the center of the giant, floating platform, and Master Hand materialized out of it. "Hello, everyone! Surprised to see this remodeled Final Destination?"

"Remodeled?" some of the Smashers said curiously.

Master Hand floated down to them and said, "Yeah, we spent this past month remodeling it. It's pretty old, so it's about time we give it a new look. How do you like it?"

"I feel like it looks smaller than before…" said Link. "Probably has to do with the shape…"

"Well, that's sort of true, but the inside is still the same," said Master Hand. "This new design allows it to move faster than before, which is a plus! I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually!"

Crazy Hand showed up next to him all of a sudden and said, "My design got rejected… Master Hand said it was too scary… What do you think?" He showed them a poster of his design for the Final Destination, which was also rectangular in shape, but its bottom consisted of crystal stalactites and rocky tendrils."

"What's with da bottom…?" asked Mario. "Looks creepy…"

"Which was why I rejected it," said Master Hand. "A Final Destination like that makes it looks like a supervillain's hideout, and I don't want people to get the wrong impression."

"You're here at the perfect time!" Fox said to Master Hand. "Olimar here has a request."

Master Hand turned to Olimar and said, "Hello there again! How may I help you?"

"I told the Smashers about how I want my colleague of mine to see yukkuris," Olimar told him. "He is a plant biologist, and ever since I told him about yukkuris and how they have something of a plant-like behavior, he became highly interested in them and really wants to see them with his own eyes."

"Yukkuris, eh? Those bun-like creatures, right?" asked Master Hand.

"Yes, I really want to see them with my own eyes!" said Alph. "Being a plant biologist, it's fascinating to learn about creatures that are both animal-like and plant-like. Not saying that I've never seen other creatures like that elsewhere, mind you…"

"Well, since I'm not busy and the dimensional portal is still usable, I guess I'll send you on an educational trip to the yukkuri world, then," said Master Hand.

* * *

Link, Zelda, Fox, Olimar, Alph, Shulk, Fiora, Lucina, Reflet, Mario, and Luigi were taken onto the Final Destination after Master Hand agreed to take them there to see the yukkuris. They were all inside the floating platform, which had a fourth dimension space that allowed for the inside to look more spacious than it was from the outside.

"Living buns with different kinds of fillings? Sounds very strange… Can't wait to see them with my own eyes!" said Shulk.

"Never thought that such creatures would exist!" said Fiora.

"Reminder that they don't exist in this world," Link told her.

"Are yukkuris cute?" Lucina asked Zelda.

Zelda nodded in response. "I think they're very cute, especially the children. They're really adorable when they rub themselves against you to show their affection towards you! Makes you want to pick them up and rub your face on them!" Hearing this made Lucina excited about seeing yukkuris.

"Here we are," said Master Hand, looking at a large machine with a ring in front of it. "I'm sure it's still working properly." He went over to the control panel and pressed some buttons on it. "Okay, it's still working properly, and the coordinates leading to that world is still stored in here. I can activate it whenever I want to. And take this, by the way." He opened a drawer located on the control panel and took out a cylinder-shaped device with a button in the form a rainbow-colored Smash Bros. emblem at the top of it. "If you want to come back, just press this, and I will open up the portal again."

He threw it to Mario, who caught it and put into his pocket, and then pressed another button on the control panel to make a glowing blue portal appear within the ring.

"That's all?" asked Shulk. "We can go to other dimensions just like this?"

"Trust me; machines used for dimensional traveling are a lot simpler than you think," said Reflet. "I've seen it used quite often back at my work… Oops, forget I said that…"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm already aware that the government and the military are into dimensional hopping…" Master Hand said in his head after hearing what she said. He then said, "You guys ready to go?"

Mario turned to the others and asked, "Are you ready? Let's-a go eef you are!" They all nodded to show that they were ready, and then they all stepped through the portal.

SPLASH!

"Huh? Did I hear a splash just now? Probably just my imagination…" said Master Hand before closing the portal. "And now to watch my favorite sitcom, Talk to the Hand!"

* * *

"You guys all right?" Fox asked Mario and Luigi, both of whom had fallen into a lake. The portal opened up in front of a lake, and the plumbers fell into it. The others saw them falling into the water in time, so they stopped right in front of the edge.

"Yeah… Not like we can't swim…" said Luigi after spitting out water.

"Is mister taking it easy?" asked someone. Luigi turned to see a human head-like creature with blond hair floating in his direction on a black "boat."

"Yeah, I'm taking it easy… I would've taken it easier if I'm not in water…" replied Luigi.

"Then take it easy on the land instead!" said the creature before floating over to dry land. It hopped onto the grass and then used its hair braid to pick up the boat, which turned out to be a witch's hat, and put it onto its head before hopping away.

"Most of the others looked at the creatures with wide open eyes, and Shulk said, "Is that a yukkuri?"

"Sure is, and look behind you!" said Fox. Everyone turned around and could see several human head-like creatures all over the place.

"Wow! So those are yukkuris!" said Alph in amazement. "They look… strange…"

"I think they look cute!" said Lucina with sparkling eyes.

"See? I told you they're cute!" Zelda said to her.

Mario and Luigi got out of the water and tried wringing their clothes dry. "I wonda eef there eez anyone here willing to lend uz new clothes or help-a dry uz them…" said Mario.

The Smashers walked through the place, which turned out to be a park. As said earlier, there were several yukkuris all over the place. Some of them appeared to be wild and were either doing their own stuff or playing with people, while some appeared to be pets that happily played with their owners or followed them around.

"Is it just me, or are there more yukkuris than the last time we came here?" asked Link.

"Yukkuris reproduce fast, so I'm sure that the population increased in a short amount of time," said Olimar.

"Hope that isn't a burden to them…" said the Hylian.

They saw a vendor selling some kind of yukkuri food, as people were seen buying from him and throwing them to a group of yukkuris that gathered together at where the foods were to eat them. "Let's-a go and feed yukkuris? What do you say?" suggested Mario.

"Good idea!" said Zelda. "This is the best way to get close to them!"

"Wow! I want to!" said Lucina with enthusiasm.

"Wait a minute… How are we going to buy things here without their currency?" asked Fiora.

"The portal Master Hand created automatically converts currency into the one used in the world you go to," Fox told her. "Just look at your wallet if you don't believe me." Some of them took out their wallets and looked at their moneys to find that he was telling the truth.

They went over to the vendor to buy some yukkuri food, which looked like small yellow pellets. Zelda scattered some onto the ground near some yukkuris, and they immediately rushed over to eat them. One of them, a reimu, looked at Zelda with a happy face and said, "Thank you for mister sweet-sweets! Take it easy, mister!"

"You're welcome!" the Hylian replied with a smile.

"Just so you know," Mario told the others. "Yukkuriz refer to people using da term 'mista,' regardless of genda."

"Okay… I was just going to ask that…" said Shulk.

Lucina threw some pellets onto the ground and then bent down close to the yukkuris that gathered there to eat. "I want to touch them!" she said in her head while slowly moving her hand towards an alice from behind. The alice suddenly turned around to look at her, surprising her. It then smiled and went over to her hand and rubbed itself against it, surprising her even more and making her nervous. "Oh my god! It's rubbing itself against me! What do I do?! What do I do?!"

"Aw! You're so cute!" said Fiora, who was holding a koreimu in her hand, and the latter was telling her to take it easy in a slurred tone.

Seeing her picking up one made Lucina want to do the same, but she was scared to do so. Just then, several koyukkuris, mostly alices, gathered around her and told her to take it easy over and over.

"Don't be afraid to touch them! They've grown attached to you!" Zelda told her. "Relax and lower your hand to them! Just know that child yukkuris have delicate skins that break easily, but it's all right as long as you are careful."

"They break?!" asked Lucina in shock.

"That's what Link told me, but I haven't seen such things myself, so I wouldn't know…" said the Hylian.

Nearby, Alph and Olimar were looking a reimu inside a thick, hollow tree, and it had a stalk with four koyukkuris hanging down from it. "That is a pregnant yukkuri," Olimar told the former.

"Is that really a vine growing out from its forehead?" asked Alph.

"Yes. I told you that yukkuris are like a combination of plants and animals before," Olimar said to him.

"I still find it hard to believe… I must touch it to confirm that it really is a vine!" said Alph as he slowly moved his hand towards the stalk.

"Don't touch reimu's unborn babies! They cannot take it easy!" the reimu said to him all of a sudden.

Alph pulled back his hand in surprise, and Olimar said, "Better do as it says… You know how things are with pregnant females. Yukkuris are no different."

"You're right… I could've hurt the babies… My curiosity got the best of me…" said Alph.

* * *

Lucina was breathing heavily as several yukkuris gathered around her, telling her to take it easy and rubbing against her. She had a koalice in her hand, which was exclaiming that it was like flying in the sky.

"Are you enjoying your time?" Zelda asked her.

"Ye… Yes…!" replied Lucina while trembling nonstop. "They're… They're so cute!"

"Idj like flying in the sky!" said the koalice in her hand. "Alij can really chake id eajy!"

"I'm… I'm glad you're enjoying it!" Lucina said to it.

"Mister ij very nice! Alice do rub-rub with you!" said the koalice as it rubbed its face against her thumb.

Just then, several koyukkuris said to her while jumping up and down that they would like to fly in the sky as well. She lowered her other hand to them, and immediately, they tried to get onto it, but there was only enough space for three. She raised her hand to the same level as the other one, and the koyukkuris looked around happily while exclaiming that it was like flying in the sky.

"So cute… So cute… So cute…! I can't… I can't handle this cuteness!" Lucina said in her head as her heart rate increased more and more. Lucina then fell backwards and passed out on the ground, and everyone, including the yukkuris, was shocked.

"Lucina! What happened?!" asked Zelda.

"Lucina has a huge weakness to cute things, so much that if she gets exposed to such a large amount of cuteness, she passes out…" explained Reflet.

"What…? I've never heard of such a thing before…" said Shulk.

"Should we call the doctor?" asked Rosalina.

"It's all right," said Reflet. "She'll get back up after a while, but we should take her to a shaded place and, if possible, put a wet towel over her head."

"Yeah, I recommend-a that," agreed Mario. The Mario Bros. then picked her up by the shoulders and feet and took her to a gazebo to put her there.

One person saw her and asked, "Is she all right?"

"Just passed out… It would be nice if we can get a wet towel or even a pack of ice…" said Zelda.

"Pack of ice… Oh yeah, I saw a few cirnos around here not too long ago!" said the man.

"Cirno?" said Reflet curiously.

The man turned to a nearby tree and saw a small group of cirno frolicking underneath it with a few daiyousei. "Ah! There they are! Cirnos are filled with ice-cream, and their coldness makes good ice packs! I'll get one for you!" He went over to those yukkuris and spoke with them a bit, and then he picked up one of the cirno and brought it back to the gazebo. The other yukkuris followed him there. "Here it is!"

"Um… Thanks…" said Reflet as she took the cirno from him.

"Eye'm da strongest!" said the cirno in a prideful manner.

"Okay… Please help my daughter," said Reflet before placing it onto Lucina's forehead. "Wow… It really does feel cold!"

"Strongest! Strongest! Strongest!" said the other cirnos as they came jumping into the gazebo.

While waiting for Lucina to wake up, the others sat down at the gazebo and chatted with each other. "You said these things used to be abused back in their world of origin?" asked Shulk while looking at the cirno and daiyousei playing around.

"Yeah, and abusing them eez a very popular and common activity," said Mario.

"Why would anyone want to abuse these cute, little things?" asked Fiora.

"Some of them are justified, like the yukkuris broke into houses and destroyed things, insulted other people, or are pests in general," said Luigi. "Some, however, abuse them in order to vent their anger or simply because they think it's fun. They like to see them scream and cry in agony and beg for their lives…"

"That's terrible…" said Rosalina.

"Yukkuris are also food back there," added Fox. "They are eaten or cooked alive, because dead yukkuris become rotten and inedible. The only way for them to taste good is to eat them alive or if they are killed during the cooking process."

"And by eating them alive, I mean biting away chunks of them while they scream in agony for help… It's a pretty terrifying sight if you ask me…" said Luigi.

"I'd imagine kitchens to be filled with screams and crying, then…" said Shulk.

"Restaurants that serve yukkuri dishes are a thing there, so I'm sure that really is the case…" said the plumber.

Suddenly, they heard someone saying foul things, so they turned to see a man carrying a net on his shoulder. Inside the net was a relatively fat reimu. "Let go of the great deibu, you s***ty mister!" it angrily said while trying to break free from the net, but to no avail. "How dare you lay a hand on the great deibu?! I will make you suffer the consequences, you s***y human!"

They saw the man putting the ill-tempered yukkuri into a truck that was labeled ' _Yukkuri Pound_ ," and then he got into the driver's seat and drove off. "What happened?" asked Fiora.

"From the label on the truck, it's probably something like a dog pound…" said Fox. "Ill-tempered and foul-mouthed yukkuris exist, and those kinds like to bully and even kill other yukkuris for fun or to steal their food or shelters. They also insult people and demand food from them."

"Those kinds of yukkuriz are common targetz of abuze back in dat world," said Mario.

"If it's yukkuris like that, I can understand why they got abused…" said Shulk.

"For the most part, the people there don't discriminate when it comes to abusing…" said Luigi. "Even the nicest yukkuris get abused for no reason…"

"Hey look! It's Yukari!" said Olimar, pointing at something all of a sudden. "No wait… That's just a bodied yukkuri in her likeness…" The others looked at who he was pointing at and saw a short, blonde girl wearing a purple dress and holding a parasol.

"That's my first time seeing a bodied yukari! Looks like Yukari herself if she was younger!" said Link.

"Are you telling me that that is a yukkuri?" asked Alph.

"Yes, that's a bodied yukkuri, a subspecies of yukkuri that has a body," replied Olimar. "They look a lot like little children, but you can tell from the size and shape of their heads they're not."

"Man, yukkuris sure are weird…" commented Shulk.

"Excuse me…" said a voice. They turned to see a young woman looking at them. "Are you by any chance… the people who are responsible for bringing yukkuris to this world?"

"Yes, we are," replied Mario. "How do you know us?"

"So you are? Wow! I didn't expect to see you people here!" said the woman in excitement. "There is a sign with a picture of you people in our city to let us know that you are the ones who introduced yukkuris to this world."

"Really?" asked Fox.

"Yes," said the woman. "The mayor put it there in order to honor you people."

"Sounds neat! I hope we can see it!" said Luigi. "Where can we find it?"

The woman gave them the direction to that place, and then they decided to go there. It was about this time that Lucina woke up as well. "What happened?" she asked.

"Oh, you're up!" said Reflet. "You passed out from being unable to handle the large amount of cuteness."

"Like before, right…? Sorry about this…" she said while touching her forehead.

"Eye'm da strongest!" said the cirno that served as her ice pack earlier. It was now bouncing up and down next to her.

"So… want to go and see the picture put up in honor of us?" asked Link.

"I have a feeling I know what picture it is…" said Fox.

* * *

The Smashers were heading out of the park, and as they were doing so, a limousine came down the street. The person in there noticed the Smashers and so told the driver to stop. The limousine parked itself next to the sidewalk, and then a man with a large bushy beard stepped out of the vehicle. "Hello there!" he cheerfully said to the Smashers.

Seeing that person, Fox, Mario, Luigi, and Link were surprised. "It's the president!" said the former.

* * *

A bespectacled man with a large amount of facial fair walked into a dark room that was filled with torn apart yukkuri dolls and drawings of yukkuris that are either torn into pieces or pinned to the wall using knives. At the back of the room, a man was seen sitting against the wall, curled up in a fetal position.

The man who entered the room said to him, "I see that life must have been terrible ever since yukkuris disappeared from our world, right? These five months must have been a torture to you, not being able to abuse any yukkuris. You do not have to worry about that any longer, because I'm bringing you good news, one that will make you overjoyed."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Learn It Easy

**Chapter 2  
Learn It Easy**

* * *

With the help of the president, Horton Myer, and some taxis, the Smashers managed to arrive at the place where a monument with a blown up picture of the Smashers who first came to this world alongside the yukkuris was placed on.

"I knew it was this picture!" said Fox while looking at it.

"That's the only picture we took of ourselves when we came here, so what else can it be?" said Link.

"The introduction of yukkuris to this world has changed quite a lot of things for the better," said Horton. "Their cute appearances prove to be very popular among many people! They have more or less become a part of our daily lives!"

"I'm glad-a to hear that-a you people are enjoying da company of yukkuriz!" said Mario.

"You managed to find out a lot about them and adapt to their existence in a mere five months, and I find that impressive!" said Olimar.

"Pomparica is the most advanced country in the world, so it's natural that we would be able to find out a lot about yukkuris and get adapted their existence in a short amount of time," said Horton, sounding proud. "After we think we've learned enough about them, we're thinking of introducing them to other countries. They all have gotten wind of the existence of these things and wish that they would exist in their countries as well."

"I wish you good luck with that!" said Olimar.

"By the way, while we were at the park, we saw a foul-mouthed yukkuri being taken to a yukkuri pound," Luigi told the president. "What exactly goes on there?"

"That is where we keep yukkuris that cause trouble to the society," replied Horton. "We try to rehabilitate them, and when we think they have changed enough, we let them roam free again or try to get people to adopt them. It's not easy, as those kinds of yukkuris tend to be very stubborn and refuse to learn their lessons no matter what. We're actually still deciding on whether or not we should kill those who for a long time have yet to change."

"Well, we don't really have a say in this matter, so I hope you come to the decision you see fit soon," said Fox.

"By the way, your friend here says he wants to learn more about yukkuris, right?" asked Horton while looking at Alph. "I know a place where you folks can find out what our scientists have found out about them."

"That would be great! I would love to be able to learn more about these peculiar creatures!" said Alph with enthusiasm.

* * *

The president introduced them to a research facility dedicated to yukkuris. The Smashers got there by taxis by themselves, as Horton had business to attend to and couldn't accompany them.

When the Smashers went into the facility, the receptionist told them that she was notified of their arrival, and then she called for a particular person to come over.

It wasn't too long before a bespectacled middle-aged man with long, messy hair came to meet them. "You must be the people who introduced yukkuris to our world! I saw some of you on that picture!" he said. "It's such an honor to meet you!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Olimar said to him as he shook his hand.

"I am Professor Barry Yeazy! I received a phone call from the president about you people!" said the professor. "I will gladly show you around the place and let you know what we found out about yukkuris!"

"Please lead us around, then!" Olimar told him.

* * *

Barry took them into a room containing various terrariums, each of them filled with different types of yukkuris.

"This is where most of the yukkuri specimens are kept," said Barry. "This actually isn't all the species, but rather, the more commonly found ones. We don't even think we have found out all species of yukkuris yet!"

"Wow! Cool!" commented Alph while looking at the terrariums.

"Look at these yukkuris… They're… kinda creepy…" said Fiora while looking at a terrarium that contained wriggles.

"Those are wriggles," explained Barry. "Their behavior is similar to insects, as you can tell from their antennas and six insectoid legs. They are filled with fruit punch of some kind we're calling 'bug juice.' These kinds of yukkuris are also unique in the way that they are for the most part parasitic when it comes to breeding."

"You mean they lay their eggs inside other creatures?" asked Alph.

"Yes, inside other yukkuris," said Barry. "I have a video of their breeding process. Want to see it?"

Thinking that such a sight would be gruesome and terrifying, Fiora said, "I think I'll pass…"

"Are these mice?" asked Rosalina while looking at a particular terrarium containing yukkuris with mouse ears and tails.

"Those are nazrins," explained Barry. "You are right in saying that they are mice, because they behave more or less like one. They like to eat cheese and are filled with cream cheese themselves."

"I suppose they are pests inside houses, right?" asked Link.

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Barry. "There are reports of nazrins making nests inside people's houses and stealing food."

"Back in their world of origin, yukkuris that break into houses are either brutally killed or abused to no end," said Fox. "What do you do with such yukkuris?"

"Well, from what I heard, most people chase them out of their houses," said Barry. "However, a kind of pesticide for yukkuris has also been developed. When sprayed, it causes yukkuris to feel sleepy, but in fact, the poison is slowly killing them in a painless method."

"At least-a nobody eez torturing them for breaking into housez," said Mario. "Your method eez definitely more humane and acceptable."

"If I remember correctly, the pesticides back in that world make yukkuri feel terrible and spit out their fillings," said Olimar.

"Considering that yukkuris are quite human-like, we think that if we have to kill them, it should be as humane as possible," said Barry. "Rest assure that there has been no cases of people abusing yukkuris for fun."

"Oh yeah, do you eat yukukris here? Since they are made of edible material, people back in that world eat them often," asked Fox.

"As far as I'm concerned, there have been no reports of people eating them, at least alive," replied Barry. "I heard that someone tried to eat the fillings of a dead yukkuri once, but it tastes bad."

"Becuz yukkuriz become rotten when they die," said Mario. "The only way to preserve their taste eez to eat or cook-a them alive."

"Well, there's really no need to eat yukkuris here, because we invented a kind of serum that makes yukkuris grow lifeless buns containing their fillings in just a few minutes," said Barry.

"Yeah, he learned about that the last time we came here," said Luigi. "Pretty smart move there!"

"Not all yukkuris are filled with edible materials, however," said Barry. "For example, kyouko types are filled with dust."

"Dust?" asked Luigi.

"Yes, as in the dust you sweep up from the ground," said Barry. "They are literally filled with dust, which makes them inedible, though their external bodies are still made of edible materials, but I don't think anyone would want to eat something filled with dust…"

"I agree…" said Luigi.

"There's also medicine types, which are filled with poison strong enough to kill people, and utsuho types, which are filled with radioactive substances," continued Barry.

While he was saying this, Shulk noticed a terrarium containing very small reimus scuttling around at a fast speed. "These are some pretty small yukkuris," he commented.

"Oh, those kinds of yukkuris are dubbed cockroach yukkuris by people," said Barry. "They're quite similar to cockroaches in the way they infest people's house and scuttle around very fast. The size you see is the biggest they can grow up to. See those white, round things there? Those are their eggs. Rather than giving birth through stalks or like mammals, they lay eggs. This is due to their bodies being too small to grow stalks and performing mammalian birth."

"Yukkuri eggs?" Shulk curiously said.

"Certain types of yukkuris lay eggs that are made of sugar," explained Barry. "The wriggle types you saw earlier also lay eggs. Yukkuris that behave like birds, such as ayas and mystias, also lay eggs. Nitori and wakasagihime types do the same, as they behave like fish."

"Interesting!" commented Alph. "How do they mate? And how does one determine whether they give birth through stalks or like a mammal?"

"There are two ways yukkuris mate," said Barry. "The first kind is rubbing against each other in a way that they trade contents of their fillings with each other, and then one of them will become pregnant. Oh, did I mention that yukkuris are asexual creatures? While they look like the heads of human females, they in fact have male and female reproduction organs."

"Then how does mating work?" asked Alph.

"It's randomly determined, apparently," replied Barry. "When they mate with each other, the one that becomes pregnant is the mother, but before that, there is no way to determine which yukkuri will become pregnant. It seems that certain types of yukkuris are more prone to becoming pregnant, however. When marisa and reimu types mate, reimu types tend to be the ones that become pregnant. Speaking of which, yukkuris of the same species cannot mate with each other. Nothing will happen when they try to do so. It has to be two different species mating in order for there to be results.

"Anyway, back to how they mate… The rubbing method always results in stalk pregnancy. The second mating method is similar to how animals mate in real life."

"I get what you mean," said Alph while envisioning such a scene in his head.

"That kind of mating will either result in stalk or mammalian pregnancy," continued Barry. "For the latter, the baby is born from canals underneath their mouths that they refer to as mamumamu. Yukkuris' reproduction speed is surprisingly fast. They become pregnant on the same day they mate, and babies are born after one week. If they are constantly killed in large numbers back in their original world, then their fast reproduction speed is most likely the reason they managed to avoid extinction."

"The people there also invented a kind of serum that makes them give birth right away," said Olimar. "Using this method, they were able to produce a large amount of yukkuris in a short amount of time."

"Yukkuris will give birth to species of either the father or the mother, but there are rare instances where they will give birth to a hybrid between two species," continued Barry. "Study shows that it's like a one in a thousand chance a hybrid will be born. We have a couple of hybrids placed in another room. I can show them to you later if you want to."

"Oh, about yukkuris with bodies… How different are they from the head only kinds?" asked Shulk, changing the subject.

"Bodied yukkuris are actually very similar to the head only kinds, only they have a body and can therefore do more things than the normal kinds," replied Barry. "Like the normal ones, their bodies are made of edible material, right down to their clothes. They lack organs of any kind inside their bodies and are instead completely filled with their species' fillings. The only thing inside all yukkuris that remotely resembles an organ is a small, round thing that is considered their brain."

"Paste cores, that's what I remember them being called," said Olimar.

"Oh, so they're called paste cores?" said Barry. "Study shows that these things contain the memory of yukkuris, and without it, they are brain dead, just like when living things have their brains removed. They are also edible, apparently."

"Everything about a yukkuri is edible, so that's no surprise," said Olimar.

"Oh yeah, what do yukkuris eat?" asked Alph.

"It depends on whether they are wild yukkuris or pets," said Barry. "Ones kept as pets have special food made for them, but they also like to eat sweets. Most yukkuris cannot handle spicy food or those that are too sour or bitter, but that depends on their fillings. Certain species can handle those kinds of foods, while some can't. Chances are likely that they can die from eating food that doesn't suit their taste, especially children. Ones found in the wild eat plants, fruits, vegetables, and bugs. It seems that they are particular fond of snails. They also like to eat sweets."

After that, they continued to ask Barry various questions involving yukkuris.

* * *

The day was coming to an end, and the Smashers left the research facility after they were done learning about yukkuris. "Want to go home now?" asked Fox while holding up the remote Master Hand gave him.

"I feel like wanting to stay here for at least a day to observe yukkuris more," said Alph.

"Me too! I want to play with… I mean observe these yukkuris more!" said Lucina.

"Except we haven't brought any luggage with us to go through the night," Reflet reminded her.

"We'll go back there and get the luggage if you want to. Let's go back first and talk things over, okay?" suggested Fox. He then pressed the button, and a few seconds later, a blue portal appeared next to them, surprising the onlookers. They went into it, and then it disappeared, surprising the onlookers once again.

* * *

All was quiet in the middle of the night at the park. Other than the various yukkuris living there, there was nobody else.

A family of yukkuris consisting of an adult reimu and a marisa and three koyukkuris, two of which were reimus and one a marisa, were sleeping peacefully inside a hollow tree.

Just then, a hand reached into their nest and picked up one of the koreimus. It slowly took the still sleeping koreimu outside, and then the sound of something being squished could be heard. The same hand came back inside, covered in red bean paste this time. This time, the hand reached for the komarisa and picked it up. It was brought outside, where a squishing sound could be heard again.

When the hand reached into the nest the third time, the marisa woke up and saw it taking the koreimu outside. "Hey! Where is mister hand taking little one?!" asked the marisa, waking up the reimu as a result, while jumping out the nest. It went outside just in time to see a person squishing its child in its hand, much to its horror. When it looked down, it saw the squashed remains of its other two children on the ground.

Before the marisa could do anything, the man brought down its foot onto it hard, instantly crushing it to death. The reimu came out and saw what happened in shock. The person picked it up and twisted the top part of it while it screamed in agony until it was torn apart. He then pressed the yukkuri against the tree bark hard to crush it.

When he turned around, he saw a mystia hovering in the air and looking at him with a look of horror. Fearing that he would kill it, the mystia turned to fly away, but that person picked up a pebble and threw it at the yukkuri. The pebble went right through the yukkuri from behind and came out of the front, pushing out its paste core and thus making it fall onto the grass in a brain dead state. He then walked up to the yukkuri and crushed it underfoot.

A reimu pregnant with a stalk was asleep inside another hollow tree. The man reached his hand into the tree and grabbed and yanked the stalk off her forehead, waking her up. After crushing the unborn babies in his hands, he pulled the mother out of the tree and instantly ripped her in two from the sides.

He noticed a frightened reisen and tewi jumping into yet another hollow tree. He followed them to the tree and pulled out the reisen by its ears. With a powerful yank, he pulled off the screaming yukkuri's ears before slamming it against the grass over and over until it was torn apart and dead.

The tewi wet itself at the sight of seeing its friend getting killed, and then the man reached into the tree and pulled it out by the ears before treating it the same way it treated the reisen.

The man continued to go on a killing spree around the park, taking out any yukkuris he came across. Most yukkuris were sound asleep and oblivious to his presence, so many of them were killed in their sleeps and never knew what hit them. Yukkuris that were awake weren't able to escape from him. Even though not once did the person increased his walking speed in any way, he was able to kill them from afar by throwing things he carried with him with precise accuracy and also a force so strong that they pretty much killed any yukkuri they hit.

The man kept this up for a while, and by the time he stopped, dead bodies of yukkuris could be seen all over the place. He noticed a kochen crying next to its squashed parents. When it saw the person approaching, it puffed up as much as it could with an angry face to try to intimidate him, only to have a rock dropped on top of it.

After killing that kochen, the man with lots of facial hair approached him from behind and said, "Did you enjoy killing these yukkuris? It's been a long time, so it must feel really good, doesn't it?"

Noticing that the man was breathing heavily in anger, he said, "Are you still angry and want to kill more? Of course you would be angry at these despicable creatures, since they messed with you during the saddest day of your life! They absolutely deserve to be killed for what they did! I'm afraid that we should leave this place for now, however. People will soon come and see what happened, and it would be troublesome if they find us. Come, let us go."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Horton and Barry are my OCs.


	3. Easy Petting Farm

**SBS Time!  
Heman2000: **Are all the worlds from Smash Bros in one world? Because I remember that back in Strike of the Overlord, there was the fact that the Smashers went from the Bionis to Wuhu Island.  
 **Game2002:** In my SSB series, all locations exist in the same world unless specified, such as the yukkuri world taking place in an alternate universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
Easy Petting Farm**

* * *

Two Hands were talking to each other. One of them was wearing a pair of glasses over his middle finger, on top of the part connecting it to the back of the hand, while the other one was wearing a beanie hat on his back.

"How about you talk to the hand instead?" said the former, and then he pulled back and slapped the Hand with a beanie away.

Laughter was heard coming from the television at this supposedly comedic scene, and the Smashers watching this sitcom, Talk to the Hand, also laughed at what they just saw.

Falco then noticed the door to the living room opening and Luigi coming in. "Hey guys, I just went to the yukkuri world and back!" he said.

"Oh really? How's everything there? Any of them need saving from the great Falco?" the pheasant asked him.

"Nah, they're all doing fine," replied the plumber. "The people of that world are very nice, and in just five short months, they're living like they knew yukkuris since forever!"

"Good to hear! Looks like everything I did paid off in the end!" said Falco, giving himself all the credit, even though he wasn't responsible for everything what happened five months ago.

"Some of us are going there again tomorrow," said Luigi.

"In that case, I'll accompany you guys!" said Falco. "There's got to be someone reminding them of who their savior is, right?"

"You sure love giving yourself all the credit, don't you?" Parry asked him with an unimpressed look, but he either ignored what he said or didn't hear him.

* * *

The next day, the following Smashers, Samus, Shulk, Fiora, Rosalina, Falco, Lucina, Reflet, Olimar, Alph, Jigglypuff, and Luigi were gathered at the Final Destination to go to the yukkuri world again.

"You people sure like that place, don't you?" Master Hand asked them after activating the portal.

"It's not like I must go there all the time or really want to go there myself. I'm just accompanying people who are new to yukkuris," said Luigi. "Admittedly, I've grew a bit attached to yukkuris."

"I'm coming because I've grew curious about them after hearing a lot about them," said Samus.

"You know you're only going because you heard they are cute," Falco said to her with crossed arms. "Admit it: you have a weakness for cute things, but you don't want to admit it in order to preserve your strong image." Samus gave no response regarding this.

Master Hand looked at the luggage Reflet and her daughter and Olimar and his friend brought along. "So you sure you're staying there for a few days?"

"See it as a research trip if you want to," said Olimar. "Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Well, yeah… Anyway, hold on to this and press it whenever you want to come back," said Master Hand as he tossed the remote with the single button to him. "I'll also send people to check on you every once in a while."

After that, the Smashers entered through the portal.

* * *

When they came to the park, they were curious to see various people gathered in front of a line set up by the police. When they got close to the line, they were shocked to see dead bodies of yukkuris all over the place, and policemen and workers were cleaning up the place.

"What happened here?!" asked Reflet.

"Several yukkuris are found dead this morning," a man next to her replied. "The police are still investigating the cause behind this."

"This… This is horrible!" said Lucina, shocked at what she was seeing.

"So that's how yukkuris look like inside…" said Alph, noting the fillings that were leaked from the dead bodies.

* * *

The Smashers soon left the place to head somewhere else. "I can't believe I would see such a large amount of yukkuris dead in ways that look like they were killed by something here…" said Olimar. "Could this be the work of an abuser?"

"I'll be sure to make him learn his lesson if I find out who it is!" said Falco angrily while cracking his fist.

"Why does it look like yukkuris are abuse magnets?" asked Luigi. "Let's hope what we saw isn't the beginning of large-scaled abuse in this world… The people here have been so nice… I can't imagine them suddenly wanting to abuse yukkuris…"

"Or maybe it's just one guy who is into this," said Shulk.

"Whoever did that should be brought to justice!" said Lucina angrily. "I cannot tolerate such cute creatures getting killed in such gruesome ways!"

"Wherever we go, there's bound to be unhappy things like this happening," said Reflet. "You just have to deal with the fact that life isn't always happy and easy, even for animals. Still, it's not right to kill such a large amount of animals for no good reason, assuming it was a person who killed all those yukkuris."

"Hey look!" said Luigi, pointing at something. They all looked and saw him pointing at a banner at the side of a large building that appeared to be a department store. "They're having a Yukkuri Petting Farm in there! Want to go and see?"

"Wow! I want to!" said Lucina happily.

* * *

After entering the department store, the Smashers followed the sign to the center of the place, where the Yukkuri Petting Farm was located. When they got there, they could see several pens and cages filled with yukkuris, and the cages were large enough for several people to enter. They each went their own ways to have fun with the yukkuris.

Samus approached a table that had a "yukkurarim" that had koyukkuris of several kinds playing around in it. There were several people surrounding the table, reaching their hands into it to pet and play with the koyukkuris.

Samus put her hand into the yukkurarium, and immediately four koyukkuris, a reimu, a marisa, a patchouli, and an alice came over to it. They gathered around the hand and rubbed themselves against it and also licked it.

The reimu then went underneath her hand while saying that it was going through a "mishter tunnel." The marisa climbed her hand, saying that it was going to aim for high places. The patchouli nibbled her finger slowly and gently, while the alice continued to rub against her hand.

Despite having a serious-looking expression on her face, Samus blushed a little and said in her head, "So cute…!"

* * *

Falco was sitting cross-legged in a pen, while several yukkuris were surrounding him. "And then with a powerful kick to the head, I destroyed the evil robot!" he proudly said. "But wait! That robot is still capable of moving! Even without a head, it continued to try to make you all feel uneasy, but fear not, for I continued to fight with all my power against this bad guy! I shot, punched, and kicked it nonstop until it finally fell over and exploded into pieces! With that, the robot was finally defeated, and then you all made it to this place safe and sound!"

Believing what he said to be true, the yukkuris happily thanked him and said that he was their hero.

Nearby, Rosalina heard everything he said and asked Luigi, "Is what he said all true?"

"We all worked together to take out that robot," replied Luigi. "He's hogging all the glory for himself…"

"By the way, I'm curious about something… How come your older brother speaks with an Italian accent, but not you?" Rosalina asked him.

"My second grade teacher was extremely strict with pronunciation," replied Luigi, "so I was forced to speak English properly without any accents. In case you're wondering about Doctor Mario, he doesn't have an accent because he was raised in an environment where everyone spoke English properly."

* * *

In the same pen, Jigglypuff was having a conversation with a marisa.

"Take it easy!" the yukkuri said to Jigglypuff.

"Take it easy!" said the Pokemon in response.

"Mister is a strange-looking yukkuri!" the marisa told her.

"Jigglypuff no yukkuri!" she replied.

"Mister Jigglypuff is a very strange-looking yukkuri!" said the yukkuri.

"I say Jigglypuff no yukkuri! You no hear me?" the Pokemon told it again in frustration.

"Marisa heard you, and marisa thinks you are a strange-looking yukkuri!" replied the yukkuri. "You have mister hands and mister legs, but you don't have a mister body! So strange-ze!"

"Jigglypuff no yukkuri…" said Jigglypuff, starting to get angry

"Hey look! What a strange-looking yukkuri!" a little girl said out loud while pointing at Jigglypuff.

* * *

Olimar and Alph were looking at an aquarium that had several aquatic marisas floating around on the water surface, and on the gravel underwater, shelled marisas could be seen, some of them crawling around and some resting inside their shells.

Alph looked at the sign placed at the side of the aquarium to learn about these kinds of yukkuris. "Strange for it to be considered an aquatic creature if it can die from coming in contact with water…" he said after reading about aquatic marisas.

"Tell me about it…" said Olimar.

* * *

"Please be careful not to let any of them out," said the woman in charge of a cage containing remilias and flandres.

"Why's that?" asked Lucina.

"Remilia and flandre types prey on other yukkuris, so we have to keep them confined inside to keep them from attacking other yukkuris. Don't worry; they are harmless to humans unless provoked. Even so, they are very friendly and would prefer fleeing if provoked."

"They eat other yukkuris…?" asked the swordswoman in shock.

"They're predatory type yukkuris. It's no different from carnivorous animals feeding on other animals," said the woman. "Do you want to go in there and play with them? Trust me; it's safe!"

Lucina looked into the cage and saw yukkuris with bat wings and another kind with wings that looked like sticks with crystals hanging from them flying around. Despite being said to be predatory type yukkuris, they looked friendly in the way they have large smiles on their faces.

"All right, then," said Lucina, and then the woman opened the cage door for her to go inside before closing it. Once she was in there, a couple of remilias flew over to her and hovered around her while making sounds that sounded like "uu." She opened her hand, and then one of the remilias landed on her palm and made the same sound while looking at her with a cheerful smile. Seeing this made her smile as well.

The other one landed on her shoulder, and then a flandre landed on her head. The swordswoman giggled as she petted the yukkuris that landed on her with enjoyment.

* * *

"These are some pretty big yukkuris!" commented Fiora while in a pen alongside Shulk that contained yukkuris that grew up to the height of an average adult's waist.

"These are dosuyukkuris," said an employee. "This kind of yukkuri is larger than normal kinds and therefore has a longer life span and also a more durable body."

A dosureimu went up to Shulk and told him to take it easy before stretching its body so high that it was about the height of his head. He took a step back in surprise and said, "Whoa… Kinda freaky if you ask me…"

* * *

The bespectacled man with a lot of facial hair was in a yukkuri pen with a video camera in his hand, taping down the scene of yukkuris playing happily. He saw two koreimus approaching him, demanding sweets from him. One asked nicely, but the other one demanded in a relatively rude way. He reached into his pocket and took out two chilies and dropped it onto the floor for the koyukkuris to eat, and then he backed away from them while recording them eating.

* * *

"Awwww… You're such a cute little thing!" said Luigi while holding a kopatchouli in his hand. Suddenly, there was a loud high-pitched scream that sounded like children's death cry. It frightened Luigi, causing him to clench his hand, crushing the kopatchouli.

His mouth opened widely in shock upon realizing what he had done, and the koyukkuri's parents, a marisa and a patchouli, were both horrified. The mother, patchouli, spit out her fillings in shock as a result.

* * *

While people were talking about what that scream was about and looking for the source, the bespectacled man walked in the direction of the aquarium containing aquatic and shelled marisas, and he put his hand into it and used his finger to push an aquatic marisa off its hat and into the water when passing by it. The marisa screamed for help while struggling to stay afloat, but by the time people noticed it, it had already started to melt. All they could do was watch in horror as the yukkuri disintegrated, leaving behind only its accessories and fillings, the latter of which sank to the bottom.

* * *

Because one of their friends killed a koyukkuri by accident, the Smashers decided that it was for the best that they leave the place as fast as they could. While walking down the street, Luigi had the look of someone who did a horrifying thing that could not be undone.

"Accidents happen, okay? Get over it!" Falco told him. "It's not like you've never killed a goomba before!"

"They were evil and came after us, so it was all right, but I killed an innocent life and caused the death of its mother as well…" replied Luigi. "I have never taken an innocent life before… I have taken an innocent life today… What have I done…? I can never forgive myself for what I did today…"

"I think we better take him back to our world…" suggested Samus, and the others agreed.

"So if you don't mind, we're going to look for a place to stay at during our stay here," Olimar told the ones who were going back to their own world.

"Do you want us to accompany you until you find a place to stay at?" Samus asked him.

"It's all right. We can find one ourselves," said Olimar. "Tell the others that we're all right."

"The father must really hate me for what I did… I made him a widower… I think I will not get married for the rest of my life as punishment for myself…" said Luigi in guilt.

"Seriously, take him back home now… He'll probably need counseling after what happened…" said Olimar in concern.

* * *

A number of people were watching a video shown on a white sheet. The video showed the Yukkuri Petting Farm from the bespectacled man's point of view.

"Dude?! You can't hurt any of the yukkuris there? Boring!" said man with spiky, brown hair.

"Don't they sell anything there made from yukkuris? You know, like a yukkuri clock or a yukkuri dehumidifier?" said a man with a shaved head.

"I don't see anyone eating yukkuris there," said a fat, bald man.

"Oh look! You just fed two s***** yukkuris chilies! Haha! Serve those f******s right for demanding candies, especially the one on the left! It asked you rudely!" said a man with neatly trimmed brown-hair

When the video ended, the bespectacled man walked up in front of the white sheet and said to the people who watched the video, "As you can see, the yukkuris there are living quite happily."

"Dude! The people there are not living properly with yukkuris! It's simply not right for there to be a world with yukkuris that has no yukkuris being hurt in any way by human hands!" said the man with spiky hair.

"I want to eat yukkuris…" said the bald man.

"I can't stand how happy those yukkuris are! They're so ugly! Yukkuris look much cuter when they are suffering and crying!" said a red-haired girl with twin ponytails.

"When are you going to take us to that place? The portal is working properly, isn't it? You've been there three times already, so it's about time you take us there!" said the man with neatly-trimmed hair.

"I wanted to gather information on that place first," said the bespectacled man. "We can't just barge into that place and abuse yukkuris, as it is clear that in that place, you will get into trouble for doing so," said the bespectacled man. "Don't worry; I know a place where I believe you can abuse them without getting seen by anyone. We can go to that place tomorrow."

"And my creations will be complete very soon," said someone. Everyone turned to see a bald, old man seated on a spinning chair. "I'd give it two more days or so. The day when we can repopulate our world with yukkuris is drawing near! The wait will definitely be worth it!"

"Yeah! It's about time they come back to where they belong!" said the man with a shaved head.

"I can't wait until our world is populated with yukkuris again! Heeheehee!" laughed a man with a brown, flat-top hairdo.

"We all look forward to you completing that, Doctor Blak," the bespectacled man said to the old man.

"You will not be disappointed, I assure you all!" said the old man, Dr. Blak, with a grin.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The truth behind Luigi's lack of an Italian accent is because I didn't thought of giving him one when I started writing stories on this site. By the time I thought I should give him one, I was already too far into the series and didn't really want to suddenly give him an accent for the sake of consistency. In Jigglypuff's case of speaking in broken vocabularies, I started making her speak like that relatively early on in the series, so the consistency issue wasn't as big.

Some of you might remember Dr. Blak from the first Strive for Easiness. As such, he is an OC, along with the recurring character Parry.

The part with Samus's hand and the koyukkuris is based on a piece of art made the artist Paccho, also known as Slowlymukyu. The part with the stretching dosureimu is inspired by a piece of art made by the yukkuri artist Rorinko. The yukkuri dehumidifier is an idea of the artist Gaman-Aki.


	4. The Real Uneasiness Begins

When I look at yukkuri-related stuff, I sometimes don't feel like I'm looking at Touhou at all. This meme has created such a name for itself that it feels like it is its own thing and has no relation to Touhou whatsoever. At least that's how I feel…

 **Chapter 4  
The Real Uneasiness Begins**

* * *

That night, back at the Smash Mansion, Falco gathered together the Smashers who went to the original yukkuri world to tell them about what happened in the new yukkuri world he went to during the day.

"I smell something fishy going on…" he said. "The abuse at the park and a few yukkuris found dead at the petting farm… This sounds like the work of an abuser!"

"I can't-a believe da people there being abusaz…" said Mario.

"You can't say that for everyone," said Snake. "No world is perfect. Wherever you go, you're bound to find some bad apples. I'm sure there are people there who enjoy abusing animals, and they don't spare yukkuris as well."

"I'm sure there won't be a large amount of abusers there at least," said Fox. "Anyway, let's hope what happened at the park was just some drunk guy messing around and that the ones at the petting farm are just little kids not being careful…"

"I still have the feeling that something isn't right… I'm going back there tomorrow to get to the bottom of this!" said Falco.

"I'll go too!" said Donkey. "We tried so hard to rescue the yukkuris, so I won't let danger befall them again!" Everyone turned to look at Donkey with wide open eyes after he said that, causing him to become curious. "Uh? Something on my face?"

"Did you just hear everything we said perfectly?" asked Link.

"Oh, it's these hearing aids Doctor Mario gave me," said the gorilla while showing them small devices placed at the side of his ears. "They allow me to hear things perfectly!"

"Should've given it to you a long time ago…" said Snake.

After some discussion regarding going back to the yukkuri world to check on things, they went separate ways to do their own businesses. As Link and Donkey were leaving the room, they saw Dark Pit leaning against the wall on the other side. "Heard everything ya said," he said. "I hope you don't mind me tagging along. All this talk about abuse makes me curious about just how despicable and annoying yukkuris are to deserve such treatment."

"You talk like you want to abuse them…" said Link. "Among us, I would say you're probably the one most likely to abuse them for no good reason…"

"Hey, I may not be the nicest person in the neighborhood, but I sure as hell won't cause trouble without a good reason," Dark Pit told him in an annoyed tone. "In fact, I don't like people who enjoy being evil and causing trouble just for laughs. Don't lump me with those kinds of people!"

"Fine, fine… Feel free to come with us if you want to… Just make sure to stay out of trouble, even if some yukkuris do get on your nerves…" Link said to him.

* * *

The next day, Link, Donkey, Diddy, Falco, Dark Pit, Samus, and Mewtwo were all inside the Final Destination, in the same room as the dimension-hopping machine.

"After going through all the trouble of transporting an entire species out of a world, I'd hate to know that they may be in big trouble again…" said Master Hand while entering the coordinates for the yukkuri world. "I hope whatever issue you find there, it's nothing big. I'm not sure if I want to go through everything that happened in the prequel again…"

"You're not the only person hoping for the best…" Link said to him.

"So… what is he doing here again?" asked Falco while pointing at Mewtwo with his thumb.

"The thought of wild animals with behavior that are very similar to humans and can even speak properly intrigues me," replied Mewtwo. "I would like to see these yukkuris for myself and find out what their minds are like. Perhaps there is some sort of link between them and humans. You did say they supposedly resemble certain people who live in our world, right?"

"Yeah, that's what those people from wherever in Japan this Gensokyo is told us," said Link.

"Perhaps I can find out the reason regarding this if I can look into the minds of yukkuris," said Mewtwo.

"All right, it's done," said Master Hand after pressing a button that made the portal appear on the machine, and then he gave them the remote. "As usual, give it a press if you need me to open the portal from that side. Check out if the folks staying there are fine as well."

"You don't have to tell us that," said Falco as he caught the remote and put it into his pocket. "All right, guys, let's start our mission!"

* * *

Lucina, Reflet, Olimar, and Alph were currently at a theater that was going to showcase a series of performances done by yukkuris.

"I wonder what sort of performances they're going to do," wondered Lucina.

"Perhaps this is a good time to see how intelligent yukkuris are," said Olimar. "How good they are at performing is factored in the level of intelligence of animals. Most yukkuris are said to be rather unintelligent, so this is a good opportunity to see what they are truly capable of."

"Let's hope it's enjoyable!" said Lucina with enthusiasm.

After a bit more waiting, the speaker for the show got onto the stage and thanked everyone for his or her patience and said that the show was going to begin with a choir. Everyone gave a round of applause as he walked off the stage, and then the curtains moved aside to reveal a table with an alice, a marisa, a mystia, and a reimu on top of it. They were wearing fancy clothing designed for yukkuris and had miniature microphones in front of them.

"Awww! They're so cute in those clothes!" said Lucina in delight.

A piece of music started playing, and then the four yukkuris started singing along with it, though their lyrics consisted only of "Yu, yu, yu, yu." Despite this, it was a cute-sounding song that brought smiles to the audience's faces.

"So cuuuuuuuuute!" squealed Lucina with hearts in her eyes, causing some people to tell her to be quiet.

The singing went on for a few more minutes when suddenly someone shouted out loud in anger, "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Everyone turned to see a muscular man with a black, flat-top haircut standing up from his seat and making his way towards the stage. "I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU YUKKURIS' ATROCIOUS SINGING! YOU MAKE MY EARS BLEED!"

The yukkuris looked at him in shock as he climbed onto the stage. He walked up to the mystia and forcefully opened its mouth in a way that the former was torn in half, horrifying the other yukkuris. He then grabbed the reimu next to it and stuffed it into the torn mystia before tearing it open by the mouth the same way.

The marisa and the alice tried to flee, but the man caught them both and then put the marisa into the reimu before doing the same thing to it, and then he put the alice into the marisa. He then closed the upper portion of the torn yukkuris over the alice and then slammed down his fist onto them so hard that he squashed all four of them.

Needless to say, the audience was horrified at what they saw. After killing the four yukkuris on the stage, the man stormed off to the backstage. Seeing this, Reflet got up from her seat and ran towards the stage. "Hey you! That is as far as you go!" Lucina also got up to follow her.

* * *

The man stormed into the dressing room, surprising the actors and actresses inside, not to mention the yukkuris that were in there. He immediately headed over to the yukkuris and punched a reimu in the face so hard that it flew into a wall and splattered, shocking everyone. He then turned to a bodied reisen that was going to run away, but he caught it by the shoulder and pulled off its head by the ears.

Everyone in the room ran outside, while the man killed the yukkuris inside that were unable to escape. He had a bodied mystia cornered and was about to kill it when suddenly Reflet came into the room and angrily shouted at him, "Stop right there at once!"

"I MUST KILL ALL YUKKURIS!" he shouted before punching the bodied yukkuri so hard in the abdomen that it spit out its chicken fillings.

"Enough is enough!" Reflet angrily shouted as electricity appeared on her hand, and then she fired a blast of electricity at him to zap him. "Elthunder!"

The man screamed in pain, but he was still standing afterwards and turned to her before running over to attack her. Reflet easily evaded him by stepping aside, and then with a hand full of electricity, she touched his waist and created a burst of x-shaped electricity. "Arcthunder!"

The man was zapped badly once again and finally fell over charred. Lucina came over just in time to see what happened. "You got him!" she said while looking at the man.

* * *

Soon afterwards, the police came to deal with this issue. When the other group of Smashers who came to this world heard about what happened, they rushed over to the theater as soon as they could.

Going over to Reflet and Lucina, who were standing among the crowd that was looking at the man who caused all this, Link asked the former, "Is everything all right?"

"Oh, it's you guys. Yeah, it's all dealt with," she replied.

"What exactly happened?" asked Samus.

"We were enjoying the yukkuris' singing when all of a sudden that man stood up and shouted in anger before running up the stage to kill those yukkuris," replied Reflet. "He then went to the dressing room to kill the yukkuris there. I've managed to stop him."

"Why did he do that?" asked Diddy.

"Who knows?" replied the tactician with a shrug. "He doesn't like the singing, I guess…"

"That's still going too far!" said Lucina angrily. "You can't kill someone just because he or she sings badly! Besides, I think the song is cute!"

While they were saying this, the man kept on shouting loudly, "I'M GOING TO KILL ALL YUKKURIS! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL! THEY MUST ALL DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

"What's that guy's problem…?" asked Link while looking at him. "Even back when I had anger management issues, I wasn't like that… I think…"

Mewtwo went over to the man and told the police that he wanted a word with him. He then said to him, "I have some questions to ask you."

"ALL YUKKURIS MUST DIE! I WILL NOT LET ANYONE STOP ME!" the man angrily shouted.

Mewtwo asked him why he wanted to kill yukkuris, but that man kept on shouting that he was going to kill them all and gave no useful responses. Seeing that it was pointless asking him questions, the Pokemon decided to look into his mind to get answers instead. After spending a few seconds to read his mind, he moved away from him while holding his hand over his head, looking as if he had a headache. "So much rage…"

"What happened? Did you find out anything?" Samus asked him.

"His mind is filled with thoughts of hating and wanting to kill yukkuris, but I was still able to get some useful information," replied the Pokemon. "His name is Ben Holler, and apparently… he's not from this world…"

Hearing this surprised the Smashers. "Not from this world?!" asked Alph.

"The world he comes from used to be populated with yukkuris," explained Mewtwo. "It seems that he came here using a machine that can bring people to different dimensions."

"So you're saying that this guy came from the world where we took the yukkuris out of?" asked Olimar.

"Man! Those guys sure are something to follow them all the way to this world! Gotta give it to them, I suppose!" commented Falco.

"To think that they would be able to open up a portal to this place…" said Olimar. "They refuse to spare these poor things, don't they? Why does he hate yukkuris so much?"

"When he was a child, he was very weak and constantly got bullied," said Mewtwo. "He was angry at all those who bullied him, but he had no strength to fight back. The last straw came when a yukkuri called him weak. He killed the yukkuri and has been venting his anger on yukkuris ever since, and throughout the years, he built his body until he was muscular like now."

"Guess I can understand his pain of being called a weakling, but that doesn't give him the right to vent out his anger on innocent creatures!" said Falco.

"He's not the only one here," continued Mewtwo. "There are several more of them, and they are currently in a forest nearby, seeking yukkuris to abuse."

"What?! Then let's go stop them at once!" suggested Donkey in panic. "We mustn't let them abuse the yukkuris living there!"

"But which forest are they heading to?" asked Reflet.

"There's only one forest I can think of that is located close to this city," said a policeman who heard everything. "That would be Greenday Forest, located about five kilometers away from the city. According to people who've been there before, there are indeed several yukkuris living there."

"Then let's go fast!" said Donkey. "We have to stop them before they kill any of them!"

* * *

Greenday Forest, a forest located not very far outside the city, was a popular place for hikers and nature lovers due to its easy accessibility. Due to being a peaceful place with no dangerous animals, it was no surprise that yukkuris were able to populate that place in a short amount of time ever since their arrival at this world.

In fact, it was so peaceful there that the yukkuris more or less had no awareness of danger. None of the animals there really possessed danger to them. The only creatures that would prey on them were predatory yukkuris, which wasn't that big of an issue.

Having little to no awareness of danger proved to be fatal for them, however, as a certain group of people was on the loose at the place.

Various yukkuri families were happily enjoying their time when they saw someone approaching them, most of them with malicious-looking smiles on their faces. The yukkuris, however, did not sense any danger coming from them and instead smiled and greeted these people cheerfully with a loud "take it easy."

If only they knew what these people had in store for them…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Uneasy Monsters

I went ahead and did that one thing that is considered a taboo among the yukkuri abuse community—speak out my mind about my distaste towards them.

Yes, abuse fans demand people to respect what they like and will not allow anyone to say anything bad about abuse-related comics and pictures. At least that's how it is on One Yukkuri Place… This, in my opinion, is just like defending a criminal of his crimes.

Whereas the prequel tried to stay away from being completely anti-abuse, this story is intended to be completely anti-abuse. I went ahead and told One Yukkuri Place about this story and posted it on a Google group dedicated to yukkuri stories.

Yet, I boldly stepped forward and angrily told them what I think about them right in their faces. This is sure to get them riled up and hate me, but I don't care, because some things must be expressed and I am willing to be a martyr regarding this matter!

 **Chapter 5  
Uneasy Monsters**

* * *

The Smashers managed to arrive at Greenday Forest via a bus. They could've arrived at their destination faster if it wasn't for the fact that the road on the way there was under construction, which resulted in a traffic jam. It took about forty minutes for them to finally arrive at their destination, a time that was considered long for a short distance.

"I thought we were never going to make it here!" Falco said in frustration while getting off the bus.

"Not like there was anything we could do about the road construction…" said Reflet. "Anyway, be glad that we're here!"

"I hope we're not too late…" said Lucina. "What if they already killed all the yukkuris there and left?"

"I'm not sure if they can actually kill every single one of them in the forest in a single day…" said Link. "Anyway, whether or not they've left, let's still go in there and see if we can find anything. For all we know, they may have some yukkuris put into death traps that they are struggling to escape from, so let's go help them fast!"

"Any idea on how we can find those people?" asked Alph.

"I can do something about this, but let's get to the forest entrance first," suggested Mewtwo, and they all did as he suggested and ran down the path heading for a forest in the distance.

* * *

Dead yukkuris were left behind on the trail traveled by a person looking about seventeen years old with blonde hair that covered his eyes.

In front of him, various yukkuris could be seen fleeing for their lives, as they had seen several of their kind being brutally killed by him.

The person snapped off a branch from a nearby tree and, with precise aiming, threw it at a fleeing sanae from behind, impaling it to the ground through the mouth. As the pained yukkuri screamed in agony, a reimu turned around and jumped over to help it by trying to pull off the branch from behind. It was having a hard time doing so, as the branch was stuck firmly into the ground, and the person was coming closer and closer towards them.

A bodied youmu suddenly jumped in from the side with a long, sharp branch in its hand, saying that it was going to defeat that person and defend those two yukkuris. The person snatched the branch from its hand in a blink of an eye. He then stabbed the bodied yukkuri through the chin from below using the branch and then tilted back the latter to make its neck snap. After that, he pulled out the branch and then swung it at the yukkuri's partially severed neck to decapitate it, causing white chocolate to erupt from where the head used to be.

He then kicked the body onto the ground and stepped on it as he continued heading for the reimu that was trying to help the sanae. Seeing that the person was coming close and that it wasn't making any progress in saving the sanae, the reimu gave up and fled for its life, and the sanae could only scream for it to not leave it behind before getting crushed underfoot by that person.

The reimu said sorry to the sanae with teary eyes. All of a sudden, its head burst open when the man threw the branch he took from the youmu at it from behind, instantly killing it, as the paste core was destroyed from the impact.

The man continued to slowly walk down the road silently, stepping on the remains of the reimu as he did so.

* * *

The Smashers finally arrived at the entrance of the forest, and Falco asked Mewtwo, "Now what? You told us to come here, and then?"

"Wait… Let me scan the entire forest first," said Mewtwo before closing his eyes. He performed a scan of the entire forest using his mind to find out if there were people in there. After a few seconds of doing so, he opened his eyes and said, "Yes, there are people in this forest. Eight, to be precise, and they are all by themselves in different areas of the forest."

"Guess we'll have to split up if we want to save time," said Dark Pit. "That's the preferred method, right?"

"Indeed," said Mewtwo. "I will burn their locations into your head so you know where to search." He did as he had just said, and the Smashers were able to tell where to go just like that.

"All right! Let's get going!" said Falco.

"Wait a minute! There's something we all have to remember!" said Link. "Even if we arrive too late to save the yukkuris and witness the abuse with our own eyes, we must restrain our actions. We are not murderers, so we shouldn't kill anyone just because they mistreated animals. If some of us were able to let some of the enemies we fought during our world saving days live, we should be able to hold back killing anyone here."

"Link is right," said Mewtwo. "We are not murderers, and even if these people lack morality, they are not in the same league as villainous people we faced in the past, so killing them for what they do to innocent creatures are going overboard and out of question."

"Don't worry! I only intend to give them a scare or at least punch them in the face!" said Donkey.

* * *

After running through the woods, heading in the direction of where one of the abusers was, Link arrived at a clearing and saw a fat, bald guy seated on a rock while holding a reimu that was partially devoured but still alive and screaming.

The man, Jim, saw Link and said, "Hello there! Nice weather, isn't it?"

"Um… Yeah…" said the Hylian while approaching him. "You do realize that you're eating… a live yukkuri, right?"

Jim looked at the yukkuri and said, "Yeah, I know, and I love eating yukkuris, especially reimu types!"

"Doesn't the screaming… hurt your appetite?" Link asked him.

"Nah, my appetite is fine. Yukkuris become more delicious when they scream, so it's nice," said Jim. "I have to agree, though, that the screaming does become annoying after a while. Sure, I can eat yukkuris that are cooked and prepared in some way so that they won't scream, though they don't really taste as good as ones that are screaming. Not saying the former tastes bad, mind you."

Seeing that this guy didn't look malicious, Link was unsure about what to do. Eating yukkuri was a normal thing back in that world, even among people who didn't abuse them, so it didn't seem right to accuse him of abusing.

An idea suddenly came to the Hylian. When he came to this world today, he bought a box of treats grown from yukkuris. He took out a box and showed it to Jim as the latter finished eating up the reimu. "Here, try this instead," he told the latter.

"What's this?" asked Jim while looking at the box.

Link opened it to reveal skin-colored balls arranged in a 4x4 formation. "These are buns grown from yukkuris, so they taste like them. Perhaps you will find these more delicious than an actual yukkuri, so why not try it out?"

Jim picked up one of the buns and ate it, and then his eyes widened in surprise. He ate up the rest of the bun and said, "Wow! This is even more delicious than the reimu I ate just now! In fact, it's more delicious than all the screaming and frightened yukkuris I've ever ate!"

"See? Told ya you would like it! Feel free to eat them all up! Just remember that these things are grown from yukkuris, so if you eat up all the yukkuris, there won't be any more," Link told him.

"In that case, I think I won't eat yukkuris from now on so that they can continue growing these things!" said Jim happily as he took the box from him and started wolfing down everything in there.

"Well, that went smoothly!" the Hylian said in his head with a pleased look.

* * *

A marisa and a reimu was watching in horror as the partially burned ball of dough that was actually their child marisa got slapped around using a ruler by a man with neatly-trimmed black hair, Sam.

The featureless ball of flour squirmed and crawled around aimlessly to try to escape its attacker, only to get caught over and over and abused by ruler slapping. Sam made sure to not hit it with a force strong enough to squash and kill it.

As much as the parents wanted to rush over to help, they were unable to do so, as Sam had trapped them inside their hollow tree nest beforehand using a rock. They were still able to see what he was doing to their child from the small opening at the top.

Sam continued to torture the komarisa and eventually knocked it in the direction of the blocked nest. Its parents looked at it and cried out to it with nonstop tears coming out from their eyes. When Sam walked up to them, the reimu asked him, "WHY DID YOU DO DIZ TO LIDDLE ONE?!"

"Why? Because I wanted to relive that one moment when I had despicable and disobedient pet yukkuris that had a baby I forbade them from having, so I did this exact same thing to their child!" replied Sam angrily. "I gouged out its eyes, sealed the eye holes and the mouth, removed all its hair and accessories, burned it, and then tortured it with a ruler just like this! I TOLD THEM THAT I WOULD FORGIVE THEM FOR HAVING A BABY, BUT I DIDN'T SAY I WOULD FORGIVE THE BABY FOR BEING BORN!

"THOSE F****ING EXCUSE FOR PETS BEGGED AND CRIED FOR ME TO CHANGE THEIR BABY BACK TO NORMAL, BUT I TOLD THEM THAT THIS IS THEIR PUNISHMENT FOR DISOBEYING MY ORDER! I AM THEIR MASTER, AND PETS ARE EXPECTED TO LISTEN TO ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING THEIR MASTERS SAY! ANY PET THAT DOES NOT LISTEN TO WHAT THEIR MASTERS SAY ARE WORHTLESS PIECE OF SCUM THAT…"

Before he could finish shouting, he was shot in the side of his shoulder and fell to the side. When he looked, he saw Dark Pit approaching him with his Silver Bow in his hand. "Was that a kettle calling the pot black I heard just now?" he asked while looking at Sam with an intimidating face.

* * *

A dead komarisa with its fillings in front of it was inside an upside-down glass cup that was partially held up by a cigarette on one side, and the inside of the glass was filled with smoke because of it.

Nearby, a gray-haired man, Savas, who had a burnt wound on one side of his face, was holding another komarisa in the air via a string tied to a stick, and the koyukkuri was held above a burning candle. He was watching the koyukkuri scream and swinging around while having its feet burned by the candle's fire. Next to the candle, a half-alive komarisa with its lower half burned off was twitching in pain.

"STOOOOOOOOP! DON'T HURT LIDDLE ONE!" screamed the parent marisa in a slurred voice with a face full of tears. It was unable to move due to having its feet burned by the man beforehand. The man ignored it while continuing to burn the komarisa and smoking his cigarette. He even pressed the head of his cigarette against the komarisa, burning it in the side of the face.

All of a sudden, an energy shot hit the candle, blowing it up. Everyone turned to the source of the projectile and saw Samus standing there with a gun in her hand. "Let go of that yukkuri at once!" she said to the man with a face full of anger.

* * *

Thorndike, a man with shaved head, had just used a marisa's hat as a bag to put its children into it, and then it tied up the hat's opening so that the koyukkuris couldn't come out. When the marisa tried to undo the rope that tied up the hat by pulling it with its mouth, it ended up making the knot tighter than before. It could now only cry and watch as its children struggle around inside the hat.

It then turned to Thorndike and angrily shouted at it, "LED MARIZA'S LIDDLE ONE OUD AD ONCE!"

Thorndike kicked it in the face in response and then picked it up by the hair. "Watch who you're speaking to, scum!" he angrily said to it. "Trash like you must respect humans! You have no right to shout at me like that and tell me what to do! I am a human, and you are a yukkuri, so I have the right to treat you in whatever way I want for my own entertainment!" He then flung the marisa onto the ground and headed over to the hat to pick it up.

"Since seeing your children in here is suffering, I will do you the favor of ending their lives right away!" he said to the marisa. "I'm such a nice guy, ain't I?"

He was about to slam the hat around to kill the koyukkuris inside when all of a sudden he heard someone shouting, "STOP AT ONCE!" He turned to the side just in time to see Olimar jumping at him and swinging a purple Pikmin into his face.

* * *

Vicente, a man with spiky, brown hair, had successfully sealed the mouths of unborn koyukkuris on a stalk using tapes. With their mouths sealed, they were unable to scream out loud to awaken their sleeping mother reimu as he lit up a lighter and started burning their feet.

He was enjoying every second of watching the koyukkuris swing around the stalk as he burned them one after the other, but he had to be careful not to laugh out loud in order to not wake up the mother. He wanted to give the mother a surprise after she woke up.

He eventually burned all four babies to death. Three of them he plucked off the stalk and placed on the ground, while he left one hanging on the stalk. Snickering at his "job well down," he exited the cave the yukkuri family was in, but he was met face to face with an angry-looking Lucina.

Lucina pushed him aside without saying anything to go into the cave. After witnessing the sight inside, she asked while trembling violently, "Why did you kill these babies?"

"Why? Because it's fun!" replied Vicente.

"Do you not know that children are the most precious things to a parent? Looking forward to children being born is one of the most anticipating things in life, and when they are born, that's when the happiest time of a family starts… yet you…" said Lucina, sounding as if she was going to break down into tears.

"I know! That's exactly why I killed all those babies! Nothing makes me happier than shattering the happiness of yukkuris and seeing them cry!" said Vicente in delight. "Killing their children is one of the worst things you can do to yukkuris, and I enjoyed every second of it!"

SLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

That was the sound of Lucina, with tears running down her eyes of extreme rage, swinging her sword diagonally at Vicente's body. "MONSTER!"

* * *

A red-haired girl with twin ponytails, Sally, was watching in delight at the reimu that was trying to do something to comfort its children.

She had previously came across a reimu who was trying to stop its children from running around too much, so she told the parent that she had an idea, which involved making the koyukkuris wear custom made diapers that hung down from a line held up in between two trees.

At first, the koyukkuris were swinging around happily from their "diaper swings," but when one of the koreimus defecated in its diaper, it cried about the smell and the discomfort, and the smell also annoyed the other koyukkuris.

After remaining in the air for quite a while, the koyukkuris started to feel bored and cried about wanting to come down, but the reimu lacked the ability to get them down. All it could do was tell its children to have patience until "mister human" comes back to let them down. Little did it know that the human who did this to them was hiding behind some bushes nearby and watching them cry in delight.

"Yukkuris are so cute when they're crying! I can watch them cry like this all day!" she said in her head while giggling as quietly as possible.

At the same time, Donkey and Diddy were hiding behind some other bushes, observing what was happening. Noticing Sally in her hiding place, Diddy said, "She's definitely behind this! No doubt about it! She's taking advantage of the mother or father not having limbs to get its children down!"

"Then let's rescue them and ruin her enjoyment!" suggested Donkey.

"I'll rescue those koyukkuris, while you get that girl!" Diddy told him.

This idea sounded good to Donkey, so he secretly and quietly made his way to where Sally was, while Diddy jumped out from the bush and ran towards the yukkuris. "Don't worry! I'll get them down for you at once!" he told the reimu. He immediately took the koyukkuris out of their diapers and placed them onto the ground. Needless to say, they were glad to be down at last and thanked him nonstop. The adult also thanked him nonstop.

"Hey! What's with that monkey?! He just ruined the fun!" said Sally angrily, not noticing an angry gorilla behind her.

* * *

A man with a brown, flat-top haircut was laughing like crazy at his "handiwork." He had mutilated the skin of a marisa until pouches were formed on it, and then he inserted its children into those pouches and sealed them shut inside. This made it look like there were several spheres hanging down from the yukkuri's body, and because the koyukkuris were struggling to get out, they swung and shook nonstop. All the while, the marisa screamed at the pain caused by the mutilation.

The man, Rufus, was laughing so hard that he fell onto the ground and rolled around. He eventually had to slow down his laughing, because he was running out of air. When he stood up, he noticed someone looking at him, so he turned to see Falco standing there with wide open eyes.

They stared in silence at each other for several seconds, and then the pheasant started trembling in anger. "You… You…" he said. "IT'S YOU AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Filled with a massive amount of rage, Falco ran at him and gave Rufus a powerful kick to the head.

KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

* * *

Mewtwo came across Link, who was sitting on a rock with Jim. "How are things over here?" Mewtwo asked the Hylian.

"Things turned out easier than I expected due to this guy being reasonable," said Link, talking about Jim. "He likes eating yukkuri, so I presented him with those buns grown from them."

"Those taste great, even better than terrified yukkuris!" said Jim while rubbing his belly. "I can't wait to get my hands on more of them! I promise that I'll try my best not to eat yukkuris again! The world needs them in order to grow those delicious buns!"

"See? What did I say?" Link said to the Pokemon.

"Good job with this one! It seems that the others are doing a pretty good job dealing with the other abusers," said Mewtwo after scanning the minds of the other Smashers. "Wait a minute… Dark Pit…"

"What's wrong with him?" asked Link. The Pokemon didn't respond but instead rushed off at a fast speed. "I think I know what happened…"

* * *

The reimu and the marisa who were trapped inside their nest were freed after the rock got removed, so they were able to reunited with the burned ball of dough that was their child. However, they were not looking at the child in concern, but rather, at a particular sight in front of their eyes with looks of horror.

Blood was dripping from Dark Pit's separated Silver Bow and even his fist as he looked at the badly mutilated Sam. The latter had cuts all over his body, lots of broken teeth, a right arm bent in a way it shouldn't be bending, and most of his hair torn off. He was in so much pain that he was unable to stand but instead rest against a tree, and he could barely cry as well.

Walking up to him and grabbing him by the collar, Dark Pit asked him, "Tell me why exactly I should let you live?" The only replies he got were soft cries of pain, so he stabbed him in the right shoulder with his blade, making him cry loudly. The yukkuris were also terrified at what they saw.

"Tell me why I should let you live?" Dark Pit asked him again.

"I'm… I'm thorry… Pleaz… forgib me…" Sam replied with intense fear.

"You messed up a child yukkuri so badly that it probably wish it was dead instead of being alive, and yet you have the guts to enjoy every second of torturing it," said Dark Pit. "Yes, I did hear your reason for doing so, and I think that's a ridiculously s***ty reason. I thought pets are supposed to be loved and respected by their owners? I may not be the nicest person in the world, but even I know better than to mistreat my pet in cruel ways."

"I'm thorry… I will neber… abuze… yukkuriz… again…" Sam begged him.

Dark Pit then dragged him by the arm over to the yukkuris and made him kneel down in front of them. "Start apologizing to them at once," Dark Pit commanded him. Sam did as he said and lowered his head over and over in front of the yukkuris, telling them that he was sorry for what he did and asked for forgiveness.

"Then… can you change back… little one?" asked the marisa, still trembling in fear.

"I don't think… idz pozzible…" replied Sam.

"Which is why you shall pay with your life for what you did!" said Dark Pit as he pushed him to the side before making a rifle-like weapon appear in his hand and pointing it at him.

"Pleaz… Don't… Have merzy…!" cried Sam while trying to back away.

"Don't have mercy? Exactly what I'm doing, f***er!" said Dark Pit before pulling the trigger. However, the weapon's turret shifted to the side at the last second, and the beam that was fired went by Sam's face a few millimeters, but it was enough to make him pass out in fright. Dark Pit growled in frustration and said, "Killjoy…"

"I told you already that we are not murderers!" said Mewtwo with his hand pointing at him while floating towards him.

* * *

After following the trail of dead yukkuris, Reflet finally saw the back of the person responsible for their deaths. Running towards him, she shouted, "Hey you! Stop right there at once!"

She ran up to him and caught him by the shoulder, but he suddenly turned around and plunged a sharp rock into the side of her waist, causing her to fall to the ground in pain, while he continued moving forward without saying anything.

TO BE CONTINUED

The blonde person is inspired by Jason from the Friday the 13th series. Actually, I had no intention of doing that at first, but while working on his part in chapter two, I found that his way of going around and killing yukkuris reminded me of how Jason never runs and yet is still able to kill a lot of people, so I decided to make him inspired by him. The way he killed the bodied youmu is the same as his X-Ray Brutality from Mortal Kombat X.

Many of the abuses are based off actual comics and pictures I've seen on the Internet. Below are their bases:

Sally's abuse: based on the Hanging Yukkuris comic made by Ana.

Rufus's abuse: based on a picture series Making Testicles made by Shinonome.

Thorndike's abuse: based on a comic made by Gaman Aki.

Savas's abuse: the glass cup part is based on a comic made by Remiryaki, while the candle part is based on a comic made by Unknown 1.

Sam's abuse: based on a picture series made by No.36.

Vicente's abuse: based on the comic Burning Stalk made by Kiriraitaa.

Sally's abuse was originally intended to be based off the picture series Anal Strawberries made by Y (that's really the artist's name), but I dropped that idea because I… want to keep the story as clean as possible…

Sam's was supposed to be based on a comic strip that involved two guys sewing shut the eyes and mouths of unborn babies on a stalk or something like that, but because I couldn't find that strip anymore, I changed it. I think it may also be because it's too similar to Burning Stalk that I changed it.

All those people are my OCs. Rufus is a returning character from the prequel.


	6. Uneasy Vengeance

**SBS Time!  
Heman 2000: **The villains that you create tend to have some insane personalities. Almost every single villain that I have seen from you would pretty much cuss their minds out, and honestly have no sympathy whatsoever.  
 **Game2002:** I'm not good at creating characters with complicated backgrounds. I think not all characters need to have that kind of thing nor do all villains need to be sympathetic. Characters' personalities sometimes depend on the plots of stories, and for the kind of story this one is, I don't think there's really a need for sympathetic and well-developed villains.

* * *

 **M.G:** In the prequel, Master Hand said that the original yukkuri world has no dimensional contacts. Was Eiki aware that her and the others "plan" might backfire in the future? **  
Game2002:** I can't say I understand what you're saying…

* * *

I should make it clear that my rant in One Yukkuri Place is mainly aimed towards the more "hardcore" abuse fans that seem to want to take every opportunity they can to thrash every non-violent yukkuri pictures they come across with abuse-related comments and cheer on every single abuse-related materials. I have been lurking around the yukkuri community long enough to know that there are people there who do not take lightly the thought of humans getting hurt or punished for abusing yukkuris.

Perhaps "martyr" really isn't the term I should be using, but speaking out against the kind of people I mentioned and showing them this story is still possible to get me hated by them. However, not every people out there agree with mindless and pointless abuse-related works.

Again, I'll make it clear that I'm not speaking out against the entire abuse community, but only those who enjoy pointless and mindless abuse. Some of those people refuse to let anyone say anything negative about their interests.

* * *

 **Chapter 6  
Uneasy Vengeance**

* * *

Most of the Smashers had gathered together in the place where Link found Jim, and they brought back with them the abusers they came across. Some of them even brought back the yukkuris that were abused in hopes of helping them heal in some way.

When Lucina brought back an unconscious Vicente, she explained that she cut a large hole on his shirt, but he thought he was actually cut in the body and was so shocked by it that he passed out.

"Where are Mewtwo, Dark Pit, and my mom?" asked Lucina.

"They haven't come back yet," replied Link. "Mewtwo ran off after muttering something about Dark Pit."

"Forget about them for now," said Falco. "It's not like they need our help with anything. Let's ask these guys some questions instead." Then he looked at Rufus. "What's this guy doing out of prison?"

"I got bailed out, that's how! Heehee!" replied Rufus with a huge smile.

"Ugh… I can never get used to your happy-go-lucky attitude!" Falco said in anger. "You don't know how or when to cry, don't you?"

"And you don't know how or when to laugh, don't you? Heheheh!" said Rufus.

"Grrrr! Can I please kill him?!" Falco angrily asked his friends.

"Contain yourself…" Link told him.

"Don't you people think you have gone far enough?" asked Savas. "The last time you came to our world, you claimed that it was in danger of being destroyed by some monster because of our treatment towards yukkuris. It's been a long time since everything you did to our world. Has what you did really accomplish anything?"

"Yeah, that monster showed up in our world, but it got dealt with not very long afterwards by our government," replied Falco. "You should be glad that what we did saved your world."

"In that case, give us back our yukkuris!" Thorndike angrily said to him. "Our world is no longer in danger, right? So give them back!"

"So you can continue abusing them for fun? No way!" replied Donkey.

"Our economy is in ruins because of you people!" Sally told them. "Several companies closed because of the lack of yukkuris! Many people went into depression, and famous celebrities lost their motivation! All because there are no yukkuris left to abuse!"

"You know your world is messed up when you depend on hurting animals to prosper!" said Link. "Say whatever you want! We're not giving back the yukkuris now that they've found peace in this world!"

"You people are monsters!" Sally angrily shouted at them. "Literally! Just look at your appearances!"

"Appearances do not determine whether or not a person is a monster," said Mewtwo as he came over to them. "It is the action that determines whether or not a person is a monster." He then carried an unconscious Sam over using telekinesis and dropped him in front of the abusers, who were shocked to see the state he was in. The Smashers were shocked as well.

"What happened to him?! Don't tell me it was Dark Pit's doing?!" said Link.

"F***** deserves it! In fact, he deserves death, but that Pokemon just had to be a killjoy and stop me!" said Dark Pit as he walked over them, carrying a reimu and a marisa underneath his arms.

After he explained what Sam did to these parents' child, Falco said, "You're right, this f***** deserves to die! We should make this guy an exception and put an end to his pitiful life!"

"We do not determine who lives or dies!" Mewtwo told him.

"Then what are we going to do with these people?" asked Diddy.

"We'll hand them over to the authorities of this place for now, and then we will find out how they came to this world and then send them back there," suggested Mewtwo.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Link. "By the way, Reflet still isn't back yet… I wonder how she's doing."

"I'm starting to worry about my mom…" said Lucina. "I know she's strong, but since all of us are done here, I'm starting to wonder what happened to her that she's taking so long…"

"Maybe the abuser she went after is a strong one?" said Donkey.

"You people would be talking about Steven," said Savas. "If you have any ounce of kindness in your hearts, you will let him kill yukkuris! He has every right to do so!"

"Yeah! You are heartless people if you try to stop him!" said Thorndike.

"Give us one good reason why abusing them is good for him!" Falco angrily said to them.

"Every single member in his family died in a plane accident, and he was the sole survivor of said accident," explained Savas. "After attending his family's funeral, he returned home to find that stray yukkuris have invaded the place and declared it as their home. They made a mess out of things inside, and worst of all, they tore apart a group photo of him and his family."

Hearing this, the Smashers understood why Steven hated yukkuris so much.

"Can you imagine the pain of seeing this? He lost his family in a single day, and then he comes back home to find his beloved house ruined by yukkuris, and worst of all, a picture precious to him is torn in two. Because of this, he has every right and reason to hate yukkuris!"

"That's terrible…" commented Alph.

"That is not an excuse to hate an entire species forever!" said Link. "I'll agree that the yukkuris are in the wrong for ruining his house and destroying his family photo, but to unleash his anger on the entire species and kill those that have no involvement with the ones that invaded his house is not acceptable!"

"Yeah! You might as well beat up every child you come across just because a single brat gave you a middle finger!" said Falco. "I understand killing those yukkuris as an act of vengeance, but to go after all the innocent ones just because of this is nothing short of mass genocide!"

"Who cares? Yukkuris are trash! They exist for the purpose of getting killed and tortured by us! You people don't know the definition of fun at all, don't you?! There is no fun if yukkuris do not suffer for our entertainment!" said Thorndike, and all the conscious abusers said similar things.

"Man… These guys are bent on justifying their actions, don't they…?" asked Alph.

"Trust me; you will lose hope in humanity if you live in their world…" Diddy told him.

* * *

A lone koreimu hopped as fast as it could down the forest trail. It had witnessed its parents brutally killed by the blonde man. The father marisa tried to defend the family by puffing up, only to be kicked in the face so hard that not only did it go flying, but a hole was formed on his face.

The mother tried to defend her children by telling them to go inside her mouth. However, doing this decreased her mobility, so she was easily caught up and crushed underfoot, and the children inside were crushed to death as well.

This particular koreimu didn't hide in her mother's mouth but instead hid in a bush, so she was able to avoid getting killed. Her family's killer saw it, however, so it ran for its life with him walking after it.

Now its fate seemed to have been sealed when it came to a dead end in the form of a cliff overlooking a river.

The koreimu turned around and saw the person approaching. It desperately looked around for places it could escape to, but that person was already too close for it to go elsewhere. All it could do was puff up as much as it could to try to scare its enemy away.

While the person was closing in on the reimu, an aya, a bodied alice, and a reimu was watching from on top of a tree, behind a tree, and among a bush respectively. They had previously witnessed this person's massacre and thus hid out of fear. They saw him closing in on the koreimu and wondered if they should do anything to save the child.

When the person was in front of the koreimu, the latter stopped puffing to catch its breath and started crying, as it knew its life was over. Hurt by the crying of the koreimu, the three hiding yukkuris decided to save it. Acting fast, they jumped out from their hiding places and charged at the man from behind without making sounds.

Before that person could respond, he was struck in the back by all three yukkuris at once and sent flying over the koreimu and off the cliff. A large splash was heard afterwards.

Just then, Reflet ran up to them. She had managed to heal her wound using healing magic. The yukkuris got into defensive stance when she approached, but she told them that she wasn't here to hurt them.

"Mean mister human tried to hurt little one, so reimu and other two yukkuris rushed over to protect little one…" explained the reimu. "Mean mister is now in the river."

Reflet went over to the cliff and looked at the river below, but she didn't see anyone. If the yukkuris were telling the truth, then it was likely that Steven was washed away, since the river was rushing rather fast.

"Mean mishter human killed reimu's mommy, daddy, and sishters…" explained the koreimu.

Reflet bent down in front of the koyukkuri and gently petted it. "Don't worry; it's all right now… I'm sorry for your loss… You did well to survive."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Uneasy Operation

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher: **So where were the security guards? **  
Game2002:** If you mean at the theater, then security guards aren't found all over the place there.

* * *

 **Chapter 7  
Uneasy Operation**

* * *

"I did my best treating the injured yukkuris," said Olimar after using orange juice to heal the yukkuris with burned feet.

"And I'm done helping this one," said Alph, looking up from helping the marisa that had koyukkuri-filled pouches on its body. He was able to "surgically" remove the koyukkuris and then used orange juice on the wounds to heal the marisa.

"I guess this one is a hopeless case, then…" said Diddy and Donkey while looking at a squirming ball of flour.

Olimar walked up to it and nodded. "Yeah, this one is a hopeless case… It will eventually die from starvation and thirst… I'm afraid that it is for the best that we… let it depart from this world instead of letting it suffer like this…"

After telling the horribly mutilated komarisa's parents about their child's situation, the parents tearfully agreed that it was better to let their child "take it easy in the afterlife" than to let it suffer in a helpless state.

After agreeing to euthanize that koyukkuri, Diddy picked up a nearby rock and raised it over the squirming ball of flour. The parents said one last good-bye to their child and then closed their teary eyes, as they did not want to see it getting killed in front of their eyes. It hurt Diddy to do so, so he closed his eyes and then slammed the rock onto the koyukkuri.

The Smashers and the other yukkuris had a moment of silence afterwards, but it was cut short by Rufus laughing in joy at seeing the koyukkuri being euthanized. Enraged, Falco walked up to him and kicked him right in the face. "Inhuman beast!" the pheasant angrily said to him.

Just then, Reflet returned to where the rest of the Smashers were, being able to do so because Mewtwo communicated with her telepathically not too long ago, and they were glad to see her in a good condition. The yukkuris she was with earlier also came back with her.

"Are you all right, mother?" Lucina asked her.

"I'm all right," Reflet told her. "That guy got me by surprise, but I was able to heal off my wound."

"He managed to hurt you?!" asked Lucina in surprise.

"It's nothing, so don't worry," Reflet assured her.

"So where is that guy?" asked Falco.

"By the time I got to him the second time, he fell into a river and presumable got washed away," she replied, and then she looked at the yukkuris. "They pushed him off a cliff and into it in order to defend this child yukkuri, apparently."

"They pushed him into a river?!" asked Olimar, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, but whether or not he is alive is unknown," said Reflet.

"Those yukkuris have committed the absolute worst possible crime a yukkuri can do!" Savas angrily said. All the conscience abusers with him had look of extreme anger on their faces as well.

"What's with those faces?" Falco asked them with an annoyed expression.

"Back in our world, any yukkuri that harms a human must be exterminated along with all the yukkuris in that area!" explained Thorndike. "Such yukkuris are considered dangerous to people and cannot be allowed to live! The entire clan of that area must be exterminated in order to prevent something like that from happening again!"

"All the yukkuris here must be killed for the sake of mankind!" said Sally. "Yukkuris that harm humans are dangerous and must not be left alive! Kill them all at once right now!"

The abusers angrily shouted for the yukkuris to be killed, and Falco shouted for them to be quiet and then said, "You people do realize that this happened because you harmed them first, right? They only did so because of self-defense! You only have yourself to blame for this!" Despite what he said, those abusers continued to demand the death of all yukkuris in this forest.

"These people really hate yukkuris, don't they?" said Samus. "It's like they're trying to find every reason possible to get rid of them…"

"If they hate yukkuris so much, shouldn't they be glad that there are none left in their world?" asked Alph.

"To them, the point of hating yukkuris is not wanting to see them anymore, but wanting to be able to hurt them in order to vent out their anger towards them," explained Link.

"Hatred for yukkuris isn't really what drives them to do acts of atrocity towards them," said Mewtwo. "Rather, it's the feeling of satisfaction they get from making them suffer. I would say that they love yukkuris so much that they don't want them to disappear from their world, but their love doesn't mean showing care and concern towards them, but rather, it is the love of seeing them suffer…"

"These people are twisted… I can't believe that people like them exist…" said Lucina.

"There really are all kinds of people in the universe…" said Reflet.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, a person was seen lying on his front at a river bank. A wakasagihime swam up to him and looked at him curiously, and then it lightly pressed itself against his body.

Suddenly, he reached his hand towards the wakasagihime and crushed it in a second. After that, he pushed himself back up.

* * *

After doing their best to heal the injured yukkuris, the Smashers returned to the city with their "prisoners." The yukkuris also thanked them and said that they were welcome to come back and "take it easy" with them whenever they wanted to.

After returning to the city, the abusers were handed over to the authorities. Horton came to meet the Smashers to talk about this. "So they really did come from the original yukkuri world?" he asked the Smashers after hearing their story.

"That is the case," said Mewtwo. "I read their minds and can confirm that they are telling the truth. They managed to build a portal to allow themselves to come here."

"Then should we be expecting more of them showing up?" asked Horton.

"I haven't found out about that, but we should be careful of such a thing happening and get ready to do something about this," suggested Mewtwo.

"We should interrogate those people more to find out exactly what their plan is," suggested Reflet. "We may even need help from the rest of you people."

"I don't think this is something that requires the concern of the rest of us," claimed Falco. "It's not like these people are capable of doing anything dangerous or grand-scaled! I can easily deal with all of them myself!"

"Better safe than sorry," Samus told him.

* * *

Dr. Blak was working in his lab when he noticed light coming from behind him. He turned around to see the bespectacled man with a lot of facial hair stepping out of a portal on a machine and said, "Mister Vortrax! Welcome back! How is everything there?"

That man—Victor Vortrax—replied, "Those people have all been captured, and Jim has betrayed us."

"Is that so? That is unfortunate… But rest assure that we will get them out of prison soon enough!" said Dr. Blak. "Everything here is going smoothly! We should be able to start our operation tomorrow!

"We will send those drones to that world to bring back as many yukkuris as they can. Once we have enough, we will fill up each of the rockets with yukkuris and then launch them to various parts of the world and drop them there.

"Once there are yukkuris in every part of the world, their fast reproduction speed will allow them to populate our world in a short amount of time. To speed up the process even more, instant pregnancy juice will be injected into them while they are inside those rockets in order to make them give birth right away.

"If everything goes as planned, our world will once again be populated by yukkuris, and then we can return to living the kind of life that was taken away from us by those people!"

"A fine plan indeed!" said Victor after hearing everything Dr. Blak said. "We will also send people who have been dying to abuse yukkuris there tomorrow to use them as distractions, while your drones do their job. We shall take back what rightfully belongs to us, and nobody shall stop us!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Easiness Disturbed

**SBS Time!  
Generic Reviewer: **I like this story, but I kinda wish your villains were a bit more like Smelton. **  
Game2002:** How well developed a villain is sometimes call for what kind of plot the story has. Every story has different plots, so you cannot expect every single villain to be similar.

* * *

- **  
Guest:** I actually like how you parodied the cookie cutter personalities and horrible motivations of the yukkuri abusers from other stories. **  
Game2002:** I think I may need a clarification regarding what you're talking about…

* * *

 **JakeCrusher:** Did you hear that Ryu from Street Fighters is in Smash Bros?  
 **Game2002:** I appreciate the fact that you want to spread good news, but I'm a huge fan of Smash Bros., so there's pretty much no way I would not know about this.

Also, I would appreciate it if people's reviews are more related to the story. Please do not post news about anything as your reviews unless it concerns the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 8  
Easiness Disturbed**

* * *

After rounding up the abusers at Greenday Forest, the Smashers took them all to the city to hand them over to the authorities. Even though Jim had a change of heart, he was still kept under watch to make sure that he wouldn't eat any yukkuris.

Through interrogation, the Smashers learned that something was going to happen the next day, but even the abusers were not exactly sure what was going to happen, as their "leader" did not share every detail with them. They only said he had a plan to repopulate their world with yukkuris.

After learning about this, the Smashers decided that they should stay in this world until the next day to deal with whatever was going to happen.

* * *

The next morning...

The park was currently a peaceful place for humans, yukkuris, and certain kinds of animals that hung out there.

Without a warning, there was a burst of light, and a portal appeared from where it was, grabbing the attention of everyone. A large amount of people ran out of the portal, all of them with crazy-looking faces and crying like madmen.

* * *

The Smashers arrived at the park and instantly saw what the problem was, and it was a sight that surprised them greatly. Some people were running around in fear, while some were running around the place screaming like madmen and killing any yukkuris they came across.

The people going after the yukkuris were more like savage beasts rather than people. When they caught yukkuris, they would either kill them or eat them in place. Some of them even ran around on all fours. Some of them were shouting about wanting to kill yukkuris.

"What the?! Who let the mental asylum loose?!" asked Link when he saw the sight.

"What's with these people?! Seriously! They're not behaving like humans anymore!" said Alph.

"I bet they're people from that world!" said Falco. "They did say more of them are coming, right?

"Then why are they behaving like that?" asked Alph.

As they were saying this, a bodied reimu ran in their direction from a man who was running on all fours. Acting fast, Samus jumped at the man and kicked him in the chin to send him flipping back through the air, while Lucina held onto the bodied reimu to comfort it.

The man got back up and let out a beast-like cry before running for the bodied yukkuri again. Samus caught him by the collar and then kneed him in the chest a couple of times before hurling him away, but he got back up again.

"What's with him?! Does he not feel pain at all?!" she thought to herself when she saw his "stamina."

The man pounced in the direction of the bodied reimu, but he was suddenly smashed onto the grass by Donkey's fists from above. Despite this, the man was still able to move, crawling in the direction of the yukkuri. The gorilla grabbed him by the legs and spun him in circles multiple times before flinging him far away.

"What… What's with these people…?!" asked Olimar in shock. "They're behaving like nothing I have seen before!"

"They sort of remind me of the way drug users behave when they are having a withdrawal, except more… aggressive…" said Reflet.

"Then they are likely people suffering from the withdrawal of not having abused yukkuris for a long time," said Mewtwo.

"They became like that simply from not abusing yukkuris?!" asked Alph in shock.

"Given how obsessed most of the people there are with abusing yukkuris, I wouldn't be surprised if not being able to do so would drive them insane, but this is still something…" said Link.

"Why are we still standing around doing nothing? Let's stop those madmen before they go too far!" suggested Falco. The others agreed that they should round up these people, so they ran off in separate directions to get the job done. Lucina stayed behind to look after the bodied reimu, however.

* * *

Donkey caught an abuser by his shoulders and said to him, "Hey you! You better stop what you're doing at once!" That person, however, just screamed out loud like a desperate animal. The gorilla flung him in a random direction, but he got back up right away and ran for a chen that turned to run when it saw him heading for it.

Diddy flung a banana peel in front of that person to make him trip, but even after falling on his front, he continued to crawl after the Chen, and at a fast speed at that. He managed to catch up with the yukkuri by grabbing its tails, and then it brought down its other hand onto it with such a force that he instantly squashed it.

Seeing this, Donkey angrily ran at the man, picked him up by the neck, and then punched him across the face hard. The man tumbled along the grass, only to get back up right away and run after more yukkuris.

"What's with these people?! They're like yukkuri killing machines that won't stop!" Diddy asked in shock when he saw the man's behavior.

* * *

"Protect the yukkuris in there!" Olimar shouted to an army of Pikmin gathered together in front of a hollow tree. There was a family of marisa and patchouli in there, being protected by the Pikmin to keep an abuser from getting to them.

While those Pikmin were doing that, Olimar and Alph hurled Pikmin at the abuser in an attempt to subdue him. The abuser had several Pikmin latched all over his body, pummeling him rapidly and attempting to get him down onto the grass. The abusers cried nonstop while shaking his body and using his hands to get the Pikmin off, but Olimar and Alph would throw more at him.

"This is getting nowhere!" thought Olimar as he stopped throwing Pikmin. He then turned to a small group of Pikmin next to him and whistled specifically to them. Hearing the whistle, the Pikmin hurriedly formed a line and then lied down on their front while holding each other's legs. Olimar then picked up the "Pikmin chain" and swung them over his head in circles before swinging it down onto the man's head. Since there was a purple Pikmin at the front end of the chain, it was a powerful blow.

As the man was falling over, Alph whistled loudly to get all the Pikmin to get away from his body. When the man fell onto the grass, Alph whistled again, this time commanding the Pikmin to pile on top of him to keep him from getting back up. He made sure that there was a good number of rock and purple Pikmin in order to make things heavier.

* * *

A female abuser leaped at a horrified ran that was trying to defend its children by hiding them in its tails. The abuser was short of body slamming onto them when she was suddenly pulled back by Link's Claw Shot.

After pulling the abuser towards him, Link pointed his sword at her and said, "Stop right now! Don't make me hurt you!" The abuser ignored him, however, and tried to run back to the yukkuris. Link got pulled forward somewhat when she attempted to crawl towards them, but he planted his feet against the grass hard to avoid getting pulled along farther.

He brought down his shield on top of the abuser to press her against the grass and shouted to her, "Stop at once! You can't seriously be this desperate to abuse yukkuris, can't you?!" The abuser responded by crying like an animal that was in great pain. Seeing her behavior, Link thought to himself, "Are these people really suffering from withdrawal? This can't be a normal behavior!"

* * *

"Stay down!" Falco angrily said while punching and kicking an abuser nonstop, but the latter kept on crying out loud and attempting to go after yukkuris. He eventually lifted him into the air and hurled him away. Two more ran in his direction afterwards, but he sent them flying with a fiery roundhouse kick.

"How about we just kill them? That's the best way to silence them!" said Dark Pit, who was close by using a Black Club, a weapon that looked like a black rectangle bar on a handle, to bat away abusers.

"As much as I want to relieve these people of their painful withdrawal symptoms, I'd rather not get on the bad side of my folks," the pheasant told him.

"With a mindset like that, you're never going to accomplish anything! There are some lines that have to be crossed if you want to make changes!" said Dark Pit.

"Says the person who is avoiding killing right now!" Falco said to him.

"I can club them all to death right now if you want to!" the black angel told him.

"Do not try anything funny!" said Mewtwo's voice in his head all of a sudden.

"You just had to keep a check on me by linking your mind with mines, don't you…?" grumbled Dark Pit after hearing his voice.

"What are you talking about?" said Falco, as the voice could only be heard by Dark Pit, and he thought he was talking to him.

* * *

Mewtwo caught several abusers telepathically and, after gathering them together, put them in front of Reflet, who used an ice spell to freeze them all. "You sure they will be all right like this?" Mewtwo asked her.

"They'll be fine," the tactician told him. "I used a weak version of the spell. They're only going for a sleep being frozen like this."

Mewtwo looked around to see that there was still quite a few abusers running around, and the other Smashers were having troubles stopping them due to the former having seemingly infinite stamina that kept them from being knocked out.

* * *

At the police station, the policemen were talking about what was going on at the park, and the captain was talking with them about what they must do at the moment.

As he was talking about this, another police officer rushed into the room and told him that something unbelievable was happening outside. They all rushed out of the building and were surprised to see a portal in the air, and black machines shaped vaguely like cars were flying out of it.

"What on earth are those?!" asked the police captain.

Tubes with wide mouths resembling ones found on vacuum cleaners appeared from the front of the flying machines, and then they flew close to the pavement while sucking up any yukkuri they can across. One machine even smashed the window of a yukkuri pet shop to suck the yukkuris inside into its body.

Seeing this, people with pet yukkuris picked up the latter and ran from the flying machines, which gave chase. Some of them were unfortunate enough to have their pets sucked up by them.

As these flying machines had see-through sides, one could see the yukkuris looking uncomfortable inside and wanting to get out. When a machine was filled with too many yukkuris, it returned into the portal.

The police tried to do something about this by shooting the flying machines, but bullets would just bounce off them harmlessly.

Another flying machine was about to suck up a family of escaping reimus and marisas, but something hit the tube and severed it, thus messing with its attempt. Some of the police noticed this, so they turned to see who did it and saw Snake standing there with a rifle in his hands.

"What a mess…" he grumbled while looking at the flying machines. "Just when we went through all the trouble of saving these yukkuris' hides, those people just had to follow us here to make a mess out of things…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Putting an End to Uneasiness

**Chapter 9  
Putting an End to Uneasiness**

* * *

The flying machines that returned through the portal emerged at a large room that had several other machines of the same kind, most of them empty. The ones that returned went over to wheeled boxes and connected their tubes to them before unloading all the yukkuris they had captured into them. Once a box was filled with yukkuris, it moved away to a different location.

While all this was happening, there were people supervising the activities going on. Victor and Dr. Blak were among those people. "It seems that everything is going smoothly!" said the latter. "I'd say that we should be able to accomplish what we want to do in about an hour! You can rest assure that those people who made a mess out of our world last time have their hands busy dealing with those abusers!"

"Let us hope that everything will indeed go as planned," said Victor, sounding pleased with what he heard.

* * *

Back in the city, Snake and R.O.B. were busy taking out as many of the flying machines as they could. "Any advice in taking out these things without hurting the yukkuris inside?" Snake asked the robot.

"My scanning revealed that these machines fly using anti-gravitational devices installed at the four corners of their bottom sides. If we can cause damage to those parts, we will be able to bring them down to the ground," replied R.O.B.

"Looks like it's easier said than done…" said Snake. "I can't even see anything peculiar underneath them…"

"In that case, I will handle this task myself, while you attempt to interfere with their attempts at capturing yukkuris by destroying their suction tubes," R.O.B. told him.

Snake saw one machine sucking up a family of chens and rans, so he aimed at the tube and destroyed it, allowing the family to escape. R.O.B. scanned the machine and locked onto four points located at the corners of its underside, and then he fired four small square-shaped objects that homed in on the targeted locations. After those devices latched onto those spots, they released electricity that fried the anti-gravitational devices, causing it to fall to the pavement.

After it fell, Snake ran up to the machine and felt around it until he was able to open it from above, allowing the yukkuris in there to jump out. Some of them thanked him as they were escaping. R.O.B. continued to take out the other flying machines the same way.

Some more flying machines came out of the portal in the sky. When they started going after yukkuris, Charizard suddenly flew into them at a fast speed, destroying them.

* * *

Back at the park, the Smashers were still dealing with the abusers, and they were having a hard time doing so due to the latter being unable to fall unconscious, no matter how badly hit they were.

"What energizer drink or how much sugar did they take to become this active?!" asked Falco while kicking and punching the abusers. "These guys won't stay down!"

"I'm telling you that this isn't normal!" said Link while hitting the abusers with his sheathed sword and shield. "There's got to be a reason other than withdrawal that they are acting like this! You can't get this crazy just from not abusing yukkuris in a long time!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if this is normal back in their world!" said Falco.

"They must either be mind-controlled or injected with some sort of drug to act like this!" said the Hylian.

"If that's the case, how do we stop them?" asked the pheasant.

"Don't ask me! I'm just giving a hypothesis!" Link told him.

"Then there's going to be no end to these guys! We're going to use up all our energy sooner or later!" said Falco in frustration while continuing to deal with the abusers.

As he was dealing with his abusers, he saw another one running after a woman who was running from him with her pet rin in her arms. The abuser was running on all fours, and when he pounced at her, he was suddenly hit in the side by a syringe and fell to the grass. He cried while getting back up, but then he fell back onto the grass and slowly stopped moving, though he was still making sounds quietly.

Falco turned and saw Dr. Mario standing there with a couple of syringes in his hand. "Doc?! What are you doing here?" he asked him.

"You did tell Master Hand about this world's situation, right?" he replied. "It's my day-off today, so I figured that I might as well find something to do that may help keep my fighting skills from getting rusty! Looks like I'm really needed here! I just injected him with a powerful tranquilizing agent that can keep even an elephant down for hours! And just so you know, I'm not the only one here."

It was just like Dr. Mario said: there were a few other newly arrived Smashers in the park, protecting the yukkuris from the abusers.

Standing among some frightened yukkuris, Rosalina gave command to her Lumas to grow in size when abusers came at her from all sides. The Lumas grew to almost the same size as her and served as walls that protected both her and the yukkuris hiding behind them from the abusers when the latter crashed into them hard. The Lumas then forcefully pushed them away a great distance.

Shulk jumped in front of two abusers who were chasing yukkuris and, with a swing of a silver sword that was shaped like the Monado, sent them flying to the side. Link saw him and called out to him, "Is that the same sword you use all the time?"

"Nah, it's a replica one of your friends made for me," Shulk told him. "I left the Monado back on the Bionis, since I didn't see a need to bring it with me on this trip. I wanted to help, and since I can't really fight without a weapon, your friend Snake made a similar-looking weapon. It doesn't have a sharp edge, so it won't hurt anyone."

Nearby, a reimu was cornered against a tree by three abusers. Mario suddenly jumped over the abusers, picked up the yukkuri, and then jumped over them again to take it to safety, and the abusers gave chase.

* * *

With the exception of Jim, the abusers from Greenday Forest were all put together into the same prison room.

A burst of light suddenly appeared outside their cell, surprising them and two guards who were patrolling the place. A large, hulking man whose head was concealed by a knight's helmet came out of the portal, much to the surprise of the guards and the abusers.

The guards took out their batons to defend themselves, but the man swung an axe head attached to a chain at them, hitting them over their heads with the back of the axe head to knock them out.

"It's the Deforestrator!" said Thorndike.

"You mean that guy who lives in a forest and brings down a lot of trees every time he goes on rampage killing yukkuris?" asked Sally.

"Yes! I've met him before! He's considered one of the greatest yukkuri abusers in the world!" Thorndike told her.

Without saying anything, the Deforestrator got the keys to the prison door from one of the guards and tossed it to the abusers, who used it to free themselves. When asked if he came to rescue them, he nodded in response without saying a single word and then pointed to the portal, so they all ran into it to return to their own world. The Deforestrator followed them afterwards, and then the portal disappeared.

Another guard came into the place shortly afterwards and was surprised to see the prison cell empty and the two guards unconscious.

* * *

Back at the park, the Smashers were able to deal with all the abusers thanks to Dr. Mario's tranquilizer agent. All of them were down and unable to move, and according to him, they would be in this state for a few hours.

While they were unable to move, the doctor used a syringe to draw the blood of one of the abusers to see if there was something wrong with her. He used a portable microscope to observe the blood he drew out for a few seconds and then said, "There is indeed something in these people's blood all right."

"What is it?" asked Link.

"I don't exactly know what it is, but the components are very similar to drugs used for giving people energy," replied Dr. Mario. "Basically, these people are given drugs that make them extremely hyperactive and aggressive."

"I knew there was something wrong with them!" said the Hylian.

"Who would do such a terrible thing? These people must be suffering terribly because of this…" said Rosalina in a tone that showed pity.

"All the better to make them abuse yukkuris nonstop, I believe," said Falco, sounding angry. "These people would go to great lengths to torture these poor things!"

"They're pretty twisted all right-a…" agreed Mario. "Oh, by da way, theez eezn't da only bad-a thing happening here at da moment."

* * *

"Looks like there's no end to these things if we don't go for the source," said Snake while looking at the portal from which the flying machines were coming out from with R.O.B. and Charizard. "I say we take the fight in there if we want to put an end to things."

"I would recommend that we discuss this matter with the others first," suggested R.O.B. "Scan results reveal that this portal takes one to another world, most definitely the world where these yukkuris originally came from."

Suddenly, the portal disappeared, much to their surprise.

* * *

"We've lost quite a few of our Yukku-Vacuums," said Dr. Blak while looking at a computer that showed the status of the flying machines. "However, they still managed to bring back more than one hundred yukkuris from that world, and that should be enough to get the last step of our plan in motion!"

"Then let us act fast before those people somehow make it to our place and foil everything," suggested Victor. "We have managed to rescue our people as well, so our purpose in that world is finished."

"Are you sure you want to leave Jim there?" Dr. Blak asked him.

"He betrayed us, so there is no reason to bring a traitor like him back!" replied Victor. "As long as he is happy there, let him be!"

* * *

All the Smashers in that world had met up with each other, and R.O.B. had just finished explaining to the ones who were at the park what happened.

"So it was all a distraction to keep us busy…" said Reflet after hearing the story from the robot.

"Are they really able to repopulate their world with yukkuris again?" asked Samus.

"Yukkuris are very fast at reproducing, and they even have things that make them give birth in a matter of seconds," replied Olimar, "so repopulating their world with them again shouldn't be too hard of a task."

"Are we really going to go and stop them?" asked Snake. "I'm thinking… The last time we took all the yukkuris out of that world was to keep it safe from the Destructor, but now that the Destructor has been dealt with, do you think we should just let that world get back what was taken from them?"

"I would… if it wasn't because of how the majority there treat yukkuris," said Link. "You've seen the acts of atrocities they do to them, didn't you?"

"Killing them for fun, making them suffer, treating them in ways that-a make animal experimentations look like child's play…" said Mario. "Thinking of theez make-a me pity da yukkuris to no end… I simply cannot-a sit back and let-a those poor things suffa!"

"Same here! Taking yukkuris away from that world is the greatest punishment for those people!" said Falco in anger. "You know how parents sometimes take away toys of children when they misbehave? Those people deserve this kind of punishment!"

"I study animals of various kinds, and I have come to respect life because of this," said Olimar. "Therefore, I will not allow living beings of any kind to be treated in such inhumane ways!"

"I will not allow such cute creatures to be mistreated!" said Lucina.

Everyone decided that they should travel to that world to keep it from being repopulated by yukkuris. Alph then said, "How are we going to go there?"

"Traveling to other worlds isn't a problem for us, you know," Falco reminded him with a smile while taking out the remote given to him by Master Hand.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

The Deforestrator is my OC and a returning character from the prequel. His design is based on Hades from the God of War series.


	10. Break into the Facility Easily

**Chapter 10  
Break into the Facility Easily**

* * *

After taking out the remote, Falco pressed the sole button on it. A few seconds later, a portal appeared next to them. Just as they were going to go through it, they heard some crying and shouting, so they turned and saw a blonde man killing yukkuris not too far away.

Recognizing him, Reflet said, "He's that Steven guy! The person who stabbed me when I tried to stop him back in Greenday Forest!"

"I thought you said he fell into a river?" asked Olimar.

"Obviously, he survived and made his way back here and is once again killing yukkuris," said Link. "Since he's from that world, let's take him back there before he kills anymore!"

"I'll handle him! I'm gonna get back at him for that nasty wound he gave me!" said Reflet with a look of anger as she stepped forward.

Steven had just crushed a couple of koalices underfoot and had their mother alice held up in the air by the hair, and the latter saw everything he did to her children and was in tears because of it. He then readied to tear off the alice's face with his other hand when suddenly a gust of wind blew against the yukkuri. The wind was abnormal in the way that it formed a whirlwind around the yukkuri and carried her onto the pavement.

"Hey you! Remember me?" shouted Reflet as she ran towards him with one hand charged with electricity. "This is for that stab back there! Eat this!" She jumped at Steven with that hand raised over her head, and then she fell towards him and slammed her hand against his chest hard, zapping him from head to toe.

Steven did not scream at all, however. Instead, he caught Reflet by the arm and tried to pull her away. Reflet caught that arm and then struck it from above with the elbow of her other hand, the one that was zapping him. She then forcefully spun him around before releasing dark mist from her finger that surrounded him.

The dark mist whirled around Steven for a few seconds, and then he fell on his knees before lying down on his front on the pavement. Reflet sighed and then turned to the others. "He's out cold! Feel free to pick him up!"

Donkey walked up to them and asked, "What did you do to him?"

"Drained his energy using Nosferatu," replied the tactician. "It's useful for weakening opponents and putting them out of commission, assuming they're not too full of energy. Tried it against those madmen back at the park and did nothing…"

"Is he all right?" asked Donkey as he picked up Steven and carried him over his shoulder.

"He'll be fine," Reflet told him. "He's just passed out. He'll get back up after a while."

After Steven was dealt with, the Smashers returned to the Final Destination through the portal. Dr. Mario said he had to return to the same world again after he came up with something that could return those drug-induced abusers back to normal.

* * *

The abusers rescued from prison were back inside Dr. Blak's facility, inside a particular room that had some of the yukkuris that were captured.

Because they wanted to abuse yukkuris badly, some of the yukkuris were injected with a special kind of liquid that made them give birth instantly. That way, the abusers could abuse and kill a seemingly infinite amount of newborn babies, while their parents watched in horror.

"DON'D KILL REIMU'Z BABIEZ!"

"MY BABIEZ!"

"ALICE'Z CUDE LIDDLE ONES!"

The abusers laughed maniacally as they made the babies wish they were never born. Thorndike was stabbing babies with a sharp metal stick over and over, Sally held a reimu in front of a bowl of water so that her babies would fall into it and melt the moment they came out of her mamumamu, Sam was hammering them to death, Savas was burning them with a lighter, Rufus was stomping them over and over as if he was dancing, and Vicente was ripping them in two.

All of a sudden, the door burst open, and they all turned to it to see the Smashers coming in. Needless to say, their eyes were wide open in shock upon seeing them, though Rufus didn't look shocked at all.

"Busted, eh?" said Falco angrily while cracking his knuckles.

There was a sudden stomp on the floor, and everyone turned to see the Deforestrator heading over to the Smashers. "I know that guy! I met him the first time we came to this world!" pointed out Donkey.

"Yeah! The Deforestrator! Get them! Show them that we abusers are not to be messed with!" cheered Vicente.

"Get back at dem for mething with uz!" said Sam, who still had broken teeth from being mutilated by Dark Pit.

All of the abusers except for Savas cheered at the Deforestrator as he began swinging one of his chained axe heads next to himself. Donkey stepped forward and said, "I'll deal with this guy!"

"Sure you don't need any help?" Falco asked him. "I'll gladly lend you a hand!"

"I've gotten stronger since the last time I met him, so I can defeat him fast! Just sit back and watch!" said Donkey with confidence as he walked towards the Deforestrator while cracking his knuckles.

With a loud shout, the Deforestrator swung his axe head at Donkey, who sidestepped it and then ran at him at a fast speed. Donkey pulled back his fist and then punched the Deforestrator in the face with such a force that his helmet was instantly shattered.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Despite his hulking figure, the Deforestrator was sent shooting back at a fast speed and all the way across the room. He knocked down some things that were in his way and hit the wall at the other end so hard that he went through it and came to a stop on the floor in the next room. All the abusers were shocked to see this.

"How's that?" said Donkey with a smile while looking back at his friends.

"That was awesome, Donkey!" exclaimed Diddy.

The abusers knew for sure that they were all screwed, though Rufus simply laughed.

* * *

"How is everything going?" Victor asked Dr. Blak, who was typing away on a keyboard.

"Almost done with entering the coordinates," replied the scientist. After saying that, the door leading into the place burst open, much to the surprise of everyone, and they turned to see the Smashers standing out there. "Argh! It's them!"

"Your yukkuri-abusing days are over!" said Falco as he stepped forward. "Today, we're going to ruin whatever you have in mind for these poor things! We're going to bring all of them out of this world again, whether or not you like it!"

"You must be the people who made a mess out of our world last time you came here," said Victor as he walked a few steps in their direction.

"Yes, and we are proud of doing so!" said Falco with pride.

"I commend you for being able to pull off something like that, but as you can see, your efforts are now being wasted, for we will soon repopulate our world with yukkuris!" Victor told the Smashers. "We shall take back what rightfully belongs to us, and I will see to it that nobody attempts to stop us!"

"We will stop you at all cost!" Link angrily said to him.

"What have these things done to you that you want to hurt them so badly?" asked Alph.

"Yukkuris are weak and useless creatures that exist only to be tortured by us for the sake of anger-venting and entertainment," replied Victor. "However, people have also discovered ways of making such actions fruitful. As you can see when you came here, we have food products made out of them. We even have gadgets that are made from them. Yukkuris are a very important part of our life, so their existence is vital to us."

"Look, if it was only killing them for food, I won't mind, but killing them for entertainment? That's unacceptable!" said Link angrily. "We wouldn't have a bone to pick with you people in the first place if you didn't think hurting them for fun was a good idea!"

"Right! Living creatures have the right to live! They can also feel pain and suffer! To make fun of them just because they're not humans is plain wrong! It's even worse when yukkuris possess very human-like behavior! Murdering them is just like murdering humans!"

"Why do you show concern for something that does not bleed or possesses visceral?" asked Victor. "These things, if you think about it, are freaks of nature that don't look like they should exist in the first place! There is no need to show concern or kindness towards something so weak and useless! Furthermore, yukkuris have known to be pests and caused property damage and even harm, so it seems fit for them to be punished for their crimes!"

"Even if they are pests, torturing them is not the right answer!" said Shulk angrily. "Making the life of living things miserable is never an ideal thing to do, no matter what kind of crime they committed!"

"Why would anyone care if these things are being killed? It is natural for the weak to be picked on by the strong! It is their loss for not being able to defend themselves!" said Victor.

"The strong is supposed to defend the weak!" said Lucina angrily. "Those who exert their power over the weak for fun are one of the worst kinds of people!"

"We will defend these yukkuris from the likes of you people, no matter what it takes!" said Link angrily.

"No matter what it takes? Will you really take lives for the sake of these lowlifes?" asked Victor.

"If necessary, yes!" replied Samus in anger.

"Then you are the enemy of all mankind!" said Victor angrily. "Don't think you can get away with this so easily, for we have taken into the account of you people interfering with our plan! Do not blame us for acting like villains towards you, for it is you people who brought this upon yourselves!"

"We have learned from our past defeat and made sure that the same thing won't happen again!" said Dr. Blak.

Falco turned to him and said, "So you're still at this, eh? How's your friend Arnold doing?"

"Thanks to you people, nobody has seen him in months already, but there are sightings of a madman running around in the countryside every once in a while," replied Dr. Blak. "Arnold has lost his mind because of what you people did, but we believe that if yukkuris are back in this world, we will be able to restore sanity back to him! Do you feel glad for ruining his life?"

"Why of course!" replied Falco with a smile. "That guy had it coming!"

"Well, then let's say you people had it coming with what's going to happen to you soon!" said Dr. Blak as he took out a remote control and pressed a button on it. Immediately, the part of the floor in the center of the room slid open. Everyone watched as a silver robot that resembled a bipedal dinosaur rose from it on a platform. "Meet the Yukkurinator 2.0!"

"Is that a smaller version of that robot we faced at the train?" asked Diddy.

"Do not underestimate it because of its size!" said Dr. Blak. "Because of its smaller size, the Yukkurinator 2.0 is capable of more agile movements, be it mobility or moving its body parts! Even with a smaller size, it can still pack a punch with its strength and weaponries! You won't be able to defeat it so easily like you did with the original! And while you're busy dealing with it, yukkuris will be uploaded into rockets that are bound for various locations of the world! You won't be able to rescue them in time!"

Dr. Blak gave the command for the Yukkurinator 2.0 to attack the Smashers. The robot let out a "metallic" roar and then dashed in their direction at a fast speed. However, it stopped moving the moment Mewtwo pointed his glowing hand at it. Swinging his other hand, Mewtwo fired a pink energy blade that created a deep gash on it.

Falco, Link, and Mario then ran at the robot and attacked it in different parts of the body simultaneously. Falco kicked it in the side of the waist, Link cut off its left arm, while Mario stomped it hard in the head.

KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK! SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH! SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Just like that, the Yukkurinator broke down into pieces that short-circuited before exploding shortly afterwards.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Needless to say, the sight of this shocked Dr. Blak, Victor, and their henchmen.

"So… what was that about this thing being more powerful than the original?" asked Falco, sounding disappointed that the opponent was so easy to take out.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

There is a picture from the artist Rorinko depicting a reimu being psychologically tortured by having her newborn babies instantly fall into a bowl of water after coming out of her womb, though I'm sure I thought up of mines first before thinking of his/her picture, but then, I don't think anyone can claim that they own the concept of that kind of abuse, so whatever…

Anyway, the story is coming to an end soon. I'd give it about two or three more chapters. Don't expect the finale to be as intense as the prequel, though.


	11. Take Off Easy

**SBS Time!  
NewbieGoddessofMoriya: **Depictions are off. For example, Alices are generally rapists, and yukkuris will abandon each other in times of crisis. And yukkuris swear, a LOT.  
 **Game2002:** Yukkuri portrayals are all up to the author and artists' own imaginations. There is no consistency in yukkuris, though there are things that people usually agree on, but even so, not everyone follows them. In short, they are whatever people want them to be.

* * *

 **Chapter 11  
Take Off Easy**

* * *

It took only four of the Smashers to take down the Yukkurinator 2.0, which didn't sound like an impressive feat, considering that the latter was only as big as an average person, though Dr. Blak claimed that it was more powerful than the first version, which took several of them quite a while to defeat.

"What?! The Yukkurinator is defeated so easily?! How is that possible?!" Dr. Blak said in shock.

"Either you were bluffing about how powerful it is, or we got stronger," said Link. "Even I don't know which one it is."

"I'd like to think it's both," said Falco.

"Well, it is a surprise," said Victor, trying to stay calm. "However, you are still too late to do anything about this, for we can instantly give orders for the yukkuris to be loaded into the rockets! Even if one rocket takes off, the world will be populated with yukkuris in no time due to their fast reproduction speed, which is made even faster by special liquid that will be injected into them while inside the rockets!"

"And it will happen right this moment!" said Dr. Blak as he slammed his hand onto a square-shaped button with the word ' _Load_ ' labeled on it.

As soon as he did so, Link and Falco immediately rushed over to him and shoved him aside. Looking at the control panel, Link asked, "What did you just do?"

"The yukkuris are stored inside carts controlled by this computer, and I just pressed a button that will make them automatically head for the rockets and unload them in there!" explained Dr. Blak. "Once the command is entered, they cannot be stopped so easily!"

"How dare you?! Stop it at once!" Falco angrily said to him.

"I'll willingly die for the sake of making the people of this world happy once again by repopulating it with yukkuris! Go ahead and kill me if it makes you feel better! Know for sure that it won't accomplish anything, though!" Dr. Blak said to him with an evil grin.

"In that-a case, we'll destroy da carts!" suggested Mario.

"Great idea! How come I haven't thought of that?" said Falco.

"You will not interfere with us any longer!" Victor angrily said, and then he shouted for the people in the room to stop the Smashers.

Unfortunately for those people, they weren't good at fighting, so against the Smashers, who were good at fighting and self-defense, they fared badly.

After the Smashers were done dealing with the enemies in the room, they rushed out of the place to stop the carts from loading yukkuris into the rockets. Strangely enough, Dr. Blak and Victor weren't nervous. Instead, they had wicked smiles on their faces.

"They think that all the yukkuris we've caught are being taken to the rockets, but in fact, we've captured a lot more than they thought we did, and many of them are stored away in this place," said Victor.

"Indeed! We will go ahead and let them rescue those being taken to the rockets," said Dr. Blak. "They will think they've managed to rescue every single one of them and then return to the other world, and then we will use the ones we stored away to repopulate this world!"

"And this is why it is always good to have backup plans!" said Victor.

* * *

The Smashers made it out of the facility and saw the computerized carts heading in the direction of six towering rockets. Each of the rockets had a slope leading to its open entrance, and at the bottom sides of the slopes were control panels for making them take off. There were people standing in front of those control panels.

The Smashers rushed over to the carts and knocked them over, causing some of them to have their lids swing open and release the yukkuris inside onto the ground.

The number of carts was the same as the number of rockets, and because the former was so easy to stop, the Smashers completed what they wanted to do in no time. "Another job too easily accomplished…" complained Falco. "It's as if they aren't even trying! It was much more fun doing all this the last time we came here!"

"Eetz betta theez way," said Mario.

"For someone who prefers to resolve things easily, perhaps, but for someone who likes to show off his skills and take on challenges, I was hoping for things to be tougher," said Falco.

"I find it strange…" said Snake. "We saw a lot of these flying… vacuum cleaners while in that world, so I was expecting a lot more yukkuris than these to be captured…"

"Each of these carts contain around thirty or so yukkuris," said Olimar while looking at the yukkuris. "There are six carts, so that would be about a hundred and eighty yukkuris… That's still a lot. You, R.O.B. and Charizard probably did a good job stopping them from capturing a lot."

"I still find it strange, though…" said Snake.

"It's not over yet!" said a voice in all of the Smashers' heads all of a sudden.

"Uh? Did someone say something to me?" asked Shulk, looking around in confusion.

"It's Mewtwo's voice," said Samus. She looked around for the Pokemon, but didn't see him. "Where is he?"

"I'm inside the facility," replied the Pokemon telepathically to everyone. "I had a feeling that things weren't going to be as easy as it seems, and after reading the mind of the people in there, I discovered that they intend to trick us into thinking that the yukkuris you just rescued are the only ones they've managed to capture. They actually captured a lot more and had them stored away in here."

"I knew something was wrong!" said Snake.

"I've managed to find all of them, and I am currently giving them the power to fight back," said Mewtwo. "I will meet with you all out there shortly."

"How are you giving them the power to fight back?" asked Olimar.

"You will see," replied the Pokemon.

* * *

Two people inside the facility were heading over to a steel door. Suddenly, something pounded against the other side of it hard. It kept on pounding, so much that the door started to become bent. The two were surprised at the sight of this, even more so when the door fell over from being unable to resist the poundings anymore. They were shocked to see about a hundred yukkuris floating inside translucent spheres in the other room, and Mewtwo was floating among them.

"Go ahead and cause as much destruction to this uneasy place as you want!" Mewtwo said to the yukkuris. "Nobody is capable of hurting you now! Just remember not to hurt the people I imprinted into your minds!"

 **BGM: Jergingha - Planet Destruction Form (Wonderful 101)**

The yukkuris let out cries of excitement before flying around at a fast speed. When the two people got hit by them, it felt as if someone threw a baseball at them. They fell to the floor in pain, while the yukkuris flew all over the place, ramming into things and walls with enough force to destroy them.

The sound of the yukkuris crying with excitement and things being destroyed attracted the attention of the others in the facility, including the abusers who were previously scared away by the Smashers when the Deforestrator was defeated.

When they saw the yukkuris flying around inside the spheres, they were, needless to say, surprised. "What's happening to those yukkuris?!" asked Vicente.

Some of the yukkuris flew in their direction and rammed them in various parts of their bodies.

"Die! S***** misters!

"Drop dead easy!"

"Reimu is super strong!"

"Jaaaaaaoooooo!"

"Uuuuuu!"

The abusers ran from the yukkuris, something they never thought they would do when they came across one. The abusers grabbed whatever they could get their hands on and threw them at the yukkuris, but the spheres around them protected them.

Sam swung a hammer at a marisa, but the hammer broke by its handle, much to his surprise. The marisa chuckled proudly at its impenetrable defense before bonking him in the head to knock him out.

* * *

After being returned to his own world, Steven was thrown onto the floor in a random part of the facility. He woke up to the sound of yukkuris crying, and the first thing he saw when he did so were the yukkuris flying around. He stood up to try to get a better look at what was going on, only to get hit in the face and then various parts of the body when yukkuris flew into him until he fell back onto the floor.

* * *

"Doctor Blak! The yukkuris are going on rampage throughout the place!" one of the facility workers told Dr. Blak through a communication device.

"What are you talking about? How can the yukkuris go on rampage throughout the facility? There's no way their weak bodies can allow them to do that!" said Dr. Blak.

Suddenly, the yukkuris in spheres flew into the room and started ramming down things. Victor and Dr. Blak were shocked at the sight of this and soon found themselves being hit by them.

"What… What is this madness?!" said Victor while defending himself with his arms.

"Don't tell me those people did something to them!" said Dr. Blak.

* * *

"What's happening?!" asked Shulk while looking at the sight of the yukkuris bursting out from all over the facility.

"I imagine it has something to do with Mewtwo…" replied Samus, dumbfounded at the sight.

"This must be what he meant…" said Olimar.

Mewtwo eventually flew out of the building and went over to them. "See what I mean? I created psychic barriers around them that allow them to fly around freely, and the barriers are hard enough to break through walls," explained the Pokemon. "Since there are a lot of yukkuris, this is the best way we can get them out of this place. They can also defend themselves and get back at their captors while they're at it."

"Great-a idea!" said Mario, liking what he did.

As the Smashers watched the yukkuris fly around and lay waste to the facility, they saw people running out of the building, and they were being chased and attacked by some of the yukkuris. They eventually saw Dr. Blak and Victor running out and heading in their direction. They fell in front of the Smashers and then looked up at them.

"Things have been reversed now, eh? How do you like it?" Falco asked them with a grin.

"Yukkuris hurting humans! This is a crime deserving of death for yukkuris! They will surely not get away with this!" said Victor angrily.

"And it's all right if humans hurt yukkuris for any reason?" said Olimar angrily. "You hurt yukkuris for no good reasons and can get away with it, so it should only be fair that yukkuris can hurt humans and get away with it! Not saying that I support both sides hurting each other, mind you…"

"The days of you people hurting yukkuris are over! We will bring them all back to the new world we found for them!" said Link. "Even if you people try to take them back here again, we will once again try to protect them!"

"Right-a! We will always protect-a them, no matta what-a happenz!" said Mario.

"There is no justice in this!" Dr. Blak angrily said to them. "You people are depriving us of what is most important to us! You people are villains!"

"Well, then stick to having good enough reasons for killing yukkuris, like for livestock purposes or if they are too much of a pest rather than hurting and torturing them for the sake of entertainment! Like I said before, we wouldn't have a bone to pick with you if you didn't hurt them for the sake of entertainment in the first place!" said Link.

"You people will not get away with this! Even if you take them all back to that world, we will do everything it takes to bring them back here again!" said Victor angrily.

"Including injecting people with drugs to make them act like madmen?" asked Lucina. "That's going too far!"

"For your information, they agreed on helping us make a distraction in order to keep you busy so that we can capture as many yukkuris as we can without you people getting in our way!" explained Dr. Blak. "It's true, however, that they did not anticipate being injected with the Yukkuri Craving Stimulant, but I'm sure that as long as they got to kill yukkuris, they have no problems with it!"

"You people are sick! Going as far as messing with other people's bodies just to hurt other living beings? Have you no regard for life whatsoever?!" asked Shulk.

"People like you who do not respect life are the worst, especially when you intentionally do so for the sake of entertainment!" said Mewtwo angrily. "It is only fitting that the ones you have abused for so long get their chance at vengeance!"

 **BGM: Final Boss – Part 2 (Sonic Colors DS)**

All around Dr. Blak and Victor, the yukkuris hurled insults at them and expressed their anger at their species constantly being abused by the likes of them. When they started attacking the two again, the latter got up and ran. The yukkuris gave chase, and they all headed in the direction of one of the rockets.

Dr. Blak and Victor ran up one of the slopes leading inside a rocket without thinking much. The yukkuris continued to ram into them with their psychic barriers, and then they all exited the rocket. Mewtwo teleported in front of the control panel for the rocket and pressed a certain button on it that caused the door to close. The person who was supposed to be in charge of that rocket ran when he saw Dr. Blak and Victor being chased in his direction.

Dr. Blak and Victor pressed against the door while looking out its circular window, begging to be let out. While they were doing so, the rest of the Smashers and all the yukkuris gathered in front of the rocket with smug looks on their faces.

"You said this rocket is used for populating your world with yukkuris, right?" asked Falco. "Looks like you are the ones who will be using it in the end!"

"So long! Have a nice trip!" said Mario while waving at the duo.

Mewtwo looked at a reimu inside a sphere and asked it, "Do you want to make them fly high into the sky?"

"Reimu want to make them fly high into the sky!" replied the yukkuri happily.

He showed it the button it should press. The yukkuri looked at the button and then at the window to see the panicking faces of Dr. Blak and Victor.

"No! Don't press the launch button!" cried Dr. Blak.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" shouted Victor.

The reimu took a deep breath and then shouted as loud as it could, "TAKE IT EASY!"

When all the other yukkuris heard it, they also shouted loudly, "TAKE IT EASY!"

The reimu then pressed the button, causing flames to come out from underneath the rocket. Dr. Blak and Victor cried while pounding the door furiously as the rocket started to take off. It shot up high into the sky while tilting until it was flying sideways. It traveled so far into the distance that it couldn't be seen.

 **BGM Ends**

Seeing this, all the yukkuris and some of the Smashers cheered in triumph.

"I hope they'll be all right," said Rosalina.

"They should be all right," said Mewtwo. "These rockets are designed to land safely so that the yukkuris inside can get out once they reach their destination. Those two will be able to get out after the rocket lands somewhere in this world."

"Whereva they are going, let's-a hope they learn their lesson," said Mario.

"Knowing them, they'll probably try to do this again, which is fine by me, because that means I'll get to beat them up over and over again!" said Falco.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. For the Sake Easiness…

**Final Chapter  
For the Sake Easiness…**

* * *

The Smashers and the yukkuris continued looking at the sky after the rocket containing Dr. Blak and Victor took off into the distance. "So… I guess we're done with things here?" asked Shulk.

"Yeah, this is the part where we celebrate," said Falco, "but then I remember that it's not over until we get all the yukkuris out of this place, or else all that we did will have been for naught."

"This can be easily resolved," said Mewtwo.

As he was saying this, they heard the sound of vehicles approaching, so they turned to see a limousine and some motorcycles approaching. The vehicles came to a stop before them, and then the driver of the limousine came out to open the door for a man with neatly-trimmed gray hair to come out.

"It's been some time," he said to the Smashers with a smile.

Some of the Smashers were surprised to see him. "Da president!" said Mario.

"He's the president of this country?" asked Rosalina.

"Yeah, and he was pretty supportive in helping us get the job done when we were here previously," explained Link. "He was originally neutral towards the idea of yukkuri abuse, but eventually decided that it was causing too big of a mess in this country that he decided that they should all be sent to another world."

"I heard that there were yukkuri-related activities going on at this place," said the president, Moe Carter, "so I came over to see if it is true. Since I'm seeing a lot of yukkuris here, I assume that it is indeed the truth."

"Fear not, Mister President!" Falco told him. "The villains who brought them back here with the intention of repopulating this world with them so that they can be abused again are dealt with! We are currently planning on taking them all back to the new world we found them!"

"It was Doctor Blak's idea to bring them back here, right?" asked Moe. "I figured that he would be the only person smart enough to pull off something like traveling to alternate worlds… Where is he now?"

"Let's just say he's out there seeing the world and leave it at that!" replied Falco. "You likely won't be seeing him again for a long time!"

After saying this, a portal appeared next to them, much to their surprise. Out of the portal came Dr. Mario, Horton, and a whole bunch of people who used to be under the influence of the Yukkuri-Craving Drug.

"How's everything here?" asked the doctor.

"Everything eez resolved!" Mario told him. "How are theez people now?"

"They're back to normal. It was easier than I expected," replied the doctor.

"I decided to come over to see if I can be of any help," explained Horton. "Perhaps I can speak to the one in charge of this place to get a better understanding of what is going on that all this is happening."

"That would be me," Moe said to him. "Are you the person in charge of your country?"

"Sure am!" replied Horton. "You are in charge of this place? It's a pleasure to meet you, then!"

After saying this, another portal appeared next to them, surprising them all once again. This time, a man resembling Albert Einstein wearing a business suit stepped out, accompanied by some guards.

The Smashers were surprised at the appearance of these people, especially Reflet and Lucina. Those two immediately fell to their knees and said, "Leader Mike! We are very much surprised to see your presence here!"

"Stand up," the Einstein lookalike—Mike the Smart—said to them. "You have done well in lending your hand in this crisis. The government has seen a lot of what happened between these two worlds and decided that it is time we do something about it. After all, it only makes sense for us to keep an eye on the world that almost brought destruction upon itself with the Destructor's revival."

"The government has been watching this whole time?!" asked Link in surprise.

* * *

For several minutes, Mike, Moe, and Horton talked with each other regarding the situation with yukkuris and how things should be handled in order to prevent something like this from ever happening again. "Even animals deserve respect and proper treatment, and yukkuris, being very human-like, are no different," said Mike. "Therefore, we have come to the conclusion that it is for the best that this world become Iso-Locked."

Hearing this shocked both Reflet and Lucina, but the others were confused. "What does he mean by Iso-Locked?" asked Samus.

"As we discovered more and more dimensions and universes besides ours, we also realized more and more the possibility of threats that may come from them," explained Mike. "Therefore, in order to prevent such worlds from traveling to other worlds to cause trouble, we came up with a method of keeping them sealed within their worlds. We call that method Iso-Lock. Isolating them from other worlds and keeping them locked up within their own world. This will be the first world ever to be Iso-Locked since the program started."

"I think this is for the best," said Moe, looking sad. "The more I think about it, the more I believe that yukkuris had it rough existing in their world of origin… Conflicts rise because of this… People's relations are even affected because of this… Really, I feel like it is for the best that our world never had yukkuris in the first place…"

He then looked at Horton. "Please look after the yukkuris and give them the happiness and peace that our world has never been able to give them… Please renew their faith in the human race… I'm sure that there are some that believe that humans are their enemies because of everything we did to them… I do not wish that yukkuris forever see humans as their enemies."

"Do not worry; the yukkuris are in safe hands! We will assure that the yukkuris live as peacefully as every animal out there!" Horton assured him.

Obviously, not everyone was glad to hear this. Several of them voiced their complaints regarding living in a world devoid of yukkuris, and most of them wanted yukkuris to continue existing in their world because they wanted to abuse them for fun.

Hearing this, Mike shook his head slowly and said, "Such barbarians… I cannot even begin to fathom how sadistic and cruel these people are… I'm sorry if I offended you, President Moe, but the people of your world are probably one of the most despicable we have ever seen."

Moe didn't say anything about this. He only lowered his head in shame, as he agreed with what he said.

"By the way, we will offer reeducation to change the way of living for your people," continued Mike. "Rest assure that our reeducation program is safe and useful in changing people of all ages into completely different people. We will see to it that everyone in your world will rid themselves of the addiction towards yukkuri abuse. Believe me when I say it will make your world a better place even without yukkuris."

* * *

When the discussion was over, the Smashers returned with all the yukkuris to the other world, stepping out into the park upon arrival. The yukkuris in the spheres then flew off to various locations, and Mewtwo said that the psychic barriers will disappear by themselves once the yukkuris found a place to settle down.

After the portal disappeared, Samus looked at where it originally was and asked, "Are you sure it's all right that we leave things to the government?"

"No surprise you would have doubts about their actions, since you have an unpleasant history with them," said Dr. Mario.

"They reap what they sow," said Mewtwo. "They refuse to respect what nature gave them, so perhaps the most suitable punishment is to take it away from them completely."

"Yeah, serves them right for not taking good care of their properties!" said Falco. "Let's see them try to do something about this now! I'm glad that the government of our world actually stepped in to do something about this!"

"At least the yukkuris will never have to be afraid of people abusing them now, I think…" said Diddy. "That's a good thing."

"Let's hope after all that happened, none of the yukkuris hold a grudge against humans and see them as their enemies…" said Rosalina.

"Yukkuris aren't very intelligent and tend to forget things after a while, so assuming they hold grudges against humans, they'll forget about them after a while," said Olimar. "The fact that they managed to get along with the humans here is proof of that."

"Even so, I believe that something should be done to patch up the relationship between yukkuris and humans better," said Horton. "I'm thinking about doing something like holding some sort of event that promotes good relationship between the two."

"Sounds like a good-a idea!" said Mario.

"The petting zoo like that time is a good idea if you ask me!" said Shulk.

"I still can't understand why those people enjoy abusing yukkuris," said Rosalina. "Yukkuris are just like animals, incapable of differentiating between right and wrong and act on their instincts, so they should be spared of the wrong things they have done."

"Well, to be fair, yukkuris' human-like behaviors can make them aware of what they are doing, whether good or bad," said Olimar. "Even so, you don't go around torturing people or living things of any kind just because they did something wrong. That's immoral…"

"There won't be any worries regarding this now," said Reflet. "With the Iso-Lock Program, nobody can leave a world kept under watch by that program nor can anyone enter it at free will. You can be sure that the yukkuris are forever safe from the people of that world!"

 **BGM: Staff Roll (Super Mario 64)**

Just then, a family of reimu and marisa came over to them, and the latter said to them, "Marisa's family want to thank good misters for helping!"

"Because of kind misters, reimu and her family can take it easy at our easy place again!" said the reimu, and their children thanked them.

Seeing the happy faces of the yukkuris, the Smashers and Horton smiled. Lucina bent down in front of the family and petted the children. "For the sake of these cute little things," she said, "I will do everything I can to always make them smile and live a happy life!"

"You mean an eazy life?" said Mario, and then everyone laughed at what he said.

* * *

Another yukkuri petting zoo was held at the same department store, this time containing more activities and bustling with more people.

Several of the Smashers went there to play with the yukkuris and learn more about them.

Jim was also there, happily eating food grown from yukkuris. Because he didn't have any known relatives back in his own world, he had no problem moving to a new one to live in, though he was given the permission to visit Horton whenever he felt like returning to his world for good enough reasons, as Horton currently had contact with the government of the Smashers' world.

It was like Olimar said: the yukkuris do not hold a grudge against humans or see them as their enemies. Either it was truly because of their short memory span or the fact that they were cheerful, easygoing creatures that were willing to forgive others easily was something that might or might not truly be known, but what matters was that they were still able to get along with humans happily, and the latter was happy for this.

Smiles and laughter filled the petting zoo as people and yukkuris interacted and played with each other happily.

Pregnant yukkuris at the place also gave birth, and happiness filled the air every time a new life came into existence.

Truly it was a happy time for the yukkuris, perhaps the happiest time ever in the history of the species' existence.

Never again do they have to fear being mistreated and abused for whatever reason by humans, for the humans of their new home were kind to them and treated them with love, care, and respect. The humans from the world they came from would never be able to come and bother them again.

Life had never been easier for the yukkuris.

* * *

 **Producer  
Game2002**

 **All characters belong to their respective owners**

 **All significant OCs belong to me, and Moe and Mike are both my OCs as well**

 **Any music track used also belongs to their respective owners**

 _Take It Easy!_

THE END

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

Well, that ends another story of mine. If I offended anyone with this story, I apologize to you. Seeing how this story is an anti-abuse story, I'm sure there are abuse fans out there that feel offended by this story.

My opinion towards yukkuri abuse still hasn't changed. I think it is one of the darkest and most twisted parts of the Touhou fandom and wish that it would die out for good someday.

I currently have a couple of story ideas in my head, but I haven't decided on what I want to do yet, so for now, I'm going to keep quiet until I have decided on what my next story should be. Please keep an eye on my Twitter account for news regarding this!

Thank you for reading this story!

God bless you all!


End file.
